Mission: Love (Polished Version)
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After Kim goes to a psychiatrist for anger issues after “Stop Team Go”, she embarks on a mission that will be unlike anything she has faced before.
1. What is Love?

**Author's Note:** This is a polished version of the former story. Enjoy, please.

Chapter One: What is Love?

Kim Possible was a crime fighter, student, and psych patient? _So not!_ At least, that's what Kim thought of this whole thing as she walked into Doctor Stephenson's office and sat down on the couch.

The doctor smiled at her and motioned for her to lie down. "Make yourself comfortable." The doctor invited kindly.

Kim sighed, "I think I'll just sit." Kim said as she smiled kindly at the doctor.

"Your mother thinks you have anger problems ever since Miss Go became Shego again."

Kim glared at the woman's clipboard. "Damn it, Ron!" The teen superspy growled as she punched the couch.

"I can safely assume you are referring to Mr. Stoppable?"

The teen nodded. "Miss Go and I…we could have been great friends!" She glared at the ceiling. "Then, he had to bumble around again and get her switched back to Shego!"

A lone tear escaped Kim's notice as it slid down her cheek. This tear did not go unnoticed by the doctor who was listening to her however. The doctor looked at Kim.

"What do you think of Ron?"

Kim sighed. "It's...complicated." Kim said with a half-hearted smile. "I like him. I really do, but he can be such an idiot some times."

The doctor smiled and nodded.

Then, Kim started laughing. "We were on this one mission, and his grappling hook wire got strung through a belt loop. When he shot it at the top of the wall, the wire took his pants with it, and he covered his boxers as if I was going to see something I shouldn't."

The doctor nodded and let a little laugh out at the scene. "Have you ever wanted to see him nude?"

Kim's eyes bulged at the question. "You mean? NO WAY!" She said defiantly as the doctor scribbled some notes down.

"Have you ever thought of Ron as more than just a friend?"

Kim sighed. "Peer pressure is a bitch." The older woman blinked in surprise at the statement. "It seems like everyone in the school wants me and Ron to be an item…except that snob Bonnie Rockwaller, but he's just not…" Kim trailed off as her mind flashed through all the fights she and Shego had up to date for some strange reason. In a daze, Kim mumbled. "She never hurt me, but Ron is usually the reason we get captured by Dr. Drakken."

"Kim, are you alright?" Dr. Stephenson asked.

Kim looked up at the summons and sighed. "For the first time in my life, I don't know how to answer that question." Kim mumbled.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kim looked at the doctor. "What is love? Is it some stupid romcom, or is love more complicated than movies make it out to be? Girl and guy meet. Guy gets smitten by girl or vice versa. The struck party tries to reveal her feelings but is stopped by some stupid obstacle." Kim's eyes glistened with tears which she quickly wiped away.

The doctor smiled as she noticed a slip in Kim's words. "Let's talk about Shego for a little while."

Kim glared as Doctor Stevenson's prodding hit a sore spot. "What's to know? She works for a blue smurf who makes Brainy Smurf look humble by comparison and probably has a place in her living space reserved for my head."

The doctor looked her in the eyes. "In spite of Shego's employment by Dr. Drakken, your mother never said anything to suggest Shego ever hurt you like coming home with burns or seared skin."

Kim sighed. "Ah…the fighting…" Kim closed her eyes and smiled. "It's like we are in sync. She swings. I jump. She kicks. I block. There have been a few times where we caught each other by surprise and landed hits, but it's rare."

The doctor smiled. "It sounds quite steamy."

Kim blinked and blushed deeply at the tone the psychologist used. It was so much like Shego. "W-what do you mean?"

The doctor smiled. "That's how many couples describe sex; minus the kicking, punching, and swinging in most cases."

Kim paled. "Damn you, Freud, pervert."

The doctor noticed another pattern in the girl's behavior. "Why do you get angry when I suggest there might be something between you and Shego?"

Kim glared at the doctor once again, but this time, her anger was joined by hurt. "Let me give you some reasons. She's a villain, and I'm a good guy. I'm not into girls. She would kill me if she ever had the chance, not make out with me! What will my parents think about my dating not only a girl but my enemy?!"

The doctor smiled. "Those are all paper thin arguments, and you know it. Stop denying the truth, and you will feel better. I promise."

Kim took a moment to process, nodded with a shy smile, and looked at the clock on the wall. Their session was up already. "Wow." Kim remarked as she smiled. "I do feel better. Thank you, doctor."

The doctor smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Give your Mom my best, Sweetheart!"

Kim looked back and nodded. _This will be an interesting discussion back home._ Kim thought, a little scared as she got in her car and headed back to the Possible Residence.

Unknown to Kim, a certain green-skinned antihero was staring at the picture of Kimmie as the person in the photo headed pack home from her appointment with the doctor. "Alright…I'll do it!" Shego promised herself as she left Drakken's lair.

Drakken glared at the woman as she was walking out. "Where do you think you're going Shego?!"

Shego ignited her fists. "Out!"

Drakken almost instantly started backpedaling as he began to cower.

This made Shego laugh. "You know? If you actually had a spine in that lump of flesh, you would probably be able to actually do something productive instead of always failing." She growled as she walked out with one thing on her mind: her Kimmie.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Surprizes All Around

Chapter Two: Surprises All Around

Kim sighed as she rode home. The superspy was a bundle of nerves. At the forefront of her mind was the fear of being rejected by her family. The teen was tempted to park her car in the garage, run up to her room, lock the door, and hide. She quickly brushed that thought away with a glare in her rearview at herself. _You are Kim Possible._ She said in her mind. _How bad can this be?_ The strawberry brunette started to calm down as she got closer to home. She noticed the day was peaceful. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Wade was quiet for once. When Kim saw Ron waiting for her with a smile on his face and Rufus in his pocket, the day turned to an instant storm in her head as the girl facepalmed. She parked the car, got out, and braced herself.

Ron saw Kim and started waving his arms like a maniac. "Hey, KP! I heard you were sick, so I brought you some flowers."

Kim mentally rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick." She said as she tried not to blow up on Ron. She was almost sure Ron was mentally disabled in some way, and that was the only reason Kim kept her temper under control.

"Your mom said…"

Kim sighed and tried to be as diplomatic as possible. "I went to a mental doctor because of some issues I've had with anger lately."

Ron's face fell. "I was just trying to cheer you up."

Kim managed a smile. "Look. It would be best to avoid me for the next few days."

Ron nodded with a sigh as he looked at his feet and stated to walk back to his house. Rufus turned in Ron's pocket, looked directly at Kim, and started humming something that sounded suspiciously like "Kim and Shego sittin' in a tree…" Kim looked at Rufus in shock as her eyes grew wide in surprise at what the rodent knew. Then, Rufus drew his right forelimb over his mouth with a smile and nodded at her. _Your secret is safe with me._ She nodded her thanks to him and headed inside.

Her dad was the first one to speak. "Kimmie Cub, what did the doctor say?"

Mrs. Possible glared at her husband. "We've had this talk about doctor-patient confidentiality before. Kim doesn't have to share anything about the session that she doesn't wish to divulge."

Kim walked over to her Mom nervously as Kim intercepted a knowing look from her Mom's direction. Kim had a startling thought when she saw that look. _Does Mom know?_ Kim thought, a little relieved by the possibility that her mother already knew and was supportive by not berating her about it.

"Mom," Kim started. "I need to tell you what I found out today with the help of Doctor Stephenson." The woman nodded at her daughter and led her daughter to the back porch. _Ohhkaay,_ Kim thought, surprised by the move to the place furthest from her father. _She has to know now_.

Mrs. Possible smiled at her. "I've known for a long time." Mrs. Possible said with a kind voice before Kim could open her mouth to speak.

Kim was stunned. "H-how?"

The woman laughed a little. "You're a cheerleader by day, and you wear a mission suit when you're on the clock."

Kim blinked and blushed. "I guess that brings a whole new level to the phrase 'double life'." She said as she looked away from her Mom in fear.

Mrs. Possible put a gentle hand on her daughter's which made the fearful teen look up in mild surprise. "I was there, too at one point." Mrs. Possible said which put a look of total disbelief on Kim's face.

"The Tweebs and I…"

The mother sighed. "That's a long story meant for another time. My point is I'll talk to your father and soften him up. I promise you are not going to lose your family like I lost mine. I made myself that promise when my Dad found a magazine under my bed and kicked me on the streets at eighteen."

"Wow…so that's why…" Kim trailed off as her mom nodded.

"That's exactly why you've never seen your grandparents. They disowned me." Kim stared at her Mom. Then, the woman seemed to change in an instant. "So…" She smiled and calmly folded her hands in front of her and grinned. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but her Kimmunicator beeped suddenly. Kim looked at her Mom questioningly. When the woman nodded, Kim smiled. "Go Wade." Wade appeared on the screen with a shocked look on his face Kim wasn't used to seeing.

"A jewelry store near you has just been hit…by Shego."

Kim looked at him as a grin threatened to split Kim's face in half. "It seems she's finally burned off Drakken's leash." The girl said as she tried her best to hide a smile, but her mom noticed. "I'm on my way."

As Kim jumped in her car and drove toward the scene of the heist, Mrs. Possible smirked. _So, my daughter likes bad girls. Does she?_ The doctor thought as she went back inside.

Shego was furious. "This place might as well be a costume jewelry parlor with all the junk in here!" Shego yelled as she tossed a counter of merchandise to the other side of the store in a rage. Then, the green-skinned woman spotted a half-burnt silk curtain at the back of the store and pulled it down. Behind the curtain was a solid silver necklace with a large pendant at one end and an emerald at the pendant's center. "Perfect." Shego said as she reached for the jewel and was surprised by a shock as the jewel began to glow. Shego looked at the now glowing emerald with interest. Then, Shego turned and looked at the terrified desk clerk. "Look. How much do you want?" She asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" The clerk asked as he shivered under her gaze.

"My hopeful girlfriend will probably turn me in and reject my ass without a second thought if I don't pay for damages and her gift." The poor clerk was too stunned by the statement to speak coherently.

Finally, Shego lost patience with the man and laid a bank roll in front of him that must've been in excess of five million dollars. "Keep the change."

As Kim pulled up, she couldn't believe her eyes. Shego was paying for a necklace… _a beautiful necklace_ …in the middle of a destroyed jewelry store. All Kim could do was stare in shock as Shego walked toward her. Something about Shego walking away from the destroyed building made Kim hot. Kim felt her cheeks heat up as Shego smiled at the teen and held the necklace in front of the strawberry brunette.

"What do you think? Do you like it?"

Kim just blinked. "You know I can't-"

Shego shook her head as Kim's brow deepened in anger. "Don't lose it, Pumpkin. I paid for everything and no one was harmed in the buying of this necklace."

Kim sighed. "You can't buy me."

Shego looked hurt. "Who said anything about trying to buy you?" Kim realized her mistake and looked at Shego. "It's just a gift…for a kick-ass beauty." As Kim let Shego put the necklace on her, the chain vanished, and the pendant fused with the fabric of Kim's top.

The teen felt strange power surge through her body and stood on her toes to kiss Shego. "Thanks. It's beautiful."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	3. Battling Fears

Chapter Three: Battling Fears

As Kim and Shego embraced, Kim's new accessory started to glow brighter. Before Kim could say anything, she and Shego collapsed suddenly as the gem went from emerald to rich golden hued. Kim woke up with a white and blue suit on. She and Shego were fighting again. This time it seemed different however. Shego's usual fighting was amped up to lethal. That became apparent when Shego slashed at Kim with a growl and drew blood! The teen's mind screamed at her body to ask Shego why she was behaving like this. The superspy wanted to kick Shego's ass and demand answers. In spite of all the commands Kim was giving her body, it kept fighting Shego with intent to kill. Kim was in total emotional meltdown mode as she watched helpless from inside her own body, a spectator to her lover's unwanted demise. As they fought, Shego continued her banter like usual. Kim's eyes turned to fury as she listened to the words that came from Shego's mouth in disbelief.

"…Eric seems like a nice guy," Shego said with a smile. "I might date him after I kill you, Kimmie."

For some strange reason, that statement from Shego sent Kim's body into overdrive. _What the fuck?_ Kim screamed as the words echoed off the walls of her invisible prison. _I don't even like guys and neither does Shego!_

Shego smiled at Kim and charged. Kim's body went on autopilot again and slammed her fist into the cement. A blue force field flew out from Kim's suit and knocked Shego back. Instead of giving Shego a chance to get up, Kim pressed her attack. Shego started backing up.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked as the green-skinned woman looked at Kim in shock. "You're the good guy. You don't kill!"

Kim had to get out of this horror show somehow before she saw something that scarred her forever. Kim felt herself break out of the prison of this horrid nightmare and turned to look back at herself. The girl gasped at what she saw. This Kim had a dark scowl on her face and stared at Shego with a look that would make anyone want to run for cover.

"I hate you!" The Phantom Kim growled as lightning flashed in the teen's eyes. Then, she walked up to Shego and kicked her into the radio tower hard enough to make the metal snap like a twig.

Kim sat up and screamed "No!"

The terrified superspy looked around herself in fear and shock. Then, she noticed they were still outside the ruined jewelry store.

"That was the worst nightmare ever." Kim mumbled as she shivered and looked over to see Shego laughing maniacally in her sleep. _This can't be good._ Kim thought as she got up and walked over.

As soon as Kim touched Shego's cheek, she was transported into Shego's version of a dream. The world was Shego's. Everything had a dark green tint to it. _Alright,_ Kim thought. _I've got to find the Resistance, or they will find me._ With that in her mind, Kim started looking for anything that might be a hideout.

Unfortunately, one of Shego's monitor drones saw Kim. The girl rolled her eyes and quickly put down the lone robot. "Not nearly as fun as fighting Shego." Kim said with a shrug as she turned to keep walking but stopped when two men shot at a drone that surprised Kim.

Then, they high fived each other and said, "Hicka bica boo hooshaw!"

"TWEEBS?!" Kim said wide-eyed.

The twins looked back at Kim in shock. "Kim, we thought she killed you! How are you here and younger?" Tim asked as he looked at Kim in confusion.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "It's not important right now! Where's Shego?"

Jim shivered as if the thought scared him. "She's in her fortress at old City Hall."

Kim nodded her thanks and ran off. "I've got to bring Shego back to reality." Kim told herself aloud as she neared the building in question.

Kim walked right in and expected to see guards, but she saw none. As Kim neared the middle of the building, that changed however. A robot Ron stood in Kim's way. As Kim jumped over it, the thing caught Kim and dragged her back to it with ease. Then, it forced Kim's hands behind her back and pushed her into what turned out to be a throne room.

When Shego turned toward Kim, the robot growled, "Kneel before your Mistress!"

Kim couldn't help but smile at the word 'Mistress". Her mind flowed effortlessly back to all those times Shego "played" with Kim while she was held in one of Drakken's traps. _Maybe Shego has an S &M thing._ Kim thought before her mind got back to the matter at hand.

Shego walked down from her throne and looked at Kim in curiosity. "I rule the world, Princess. Don't piss me off."

Kim sighed sadly. "At what cost is world domination?! Is it more valuable than me?! Do you know who you have to kill to make this world domination thing work?" Kim asked.

Shego seemed to freeze at Kim's words. "Kimmie…I…"

Kim's glare only hardened. "I saw a few people while I was looking for you-my brothers, Wade, and Rufus. You know who I didn't see?" Kim waited and tensed at Shego as the teen's words sank in. "I never met myself." Kim told the green woman before she issued an ultimatum. "It's me or world domination, Shego!" Kim said as she started to wake and fade from the dream. "Make your choice." Kim demanded with obvious hurt in her voice.

Shego woke up a few minutes after Kim did and looked at the angry teen. Well, Shego tried to lock eyes with Kim, but the strawberry brunette refused her attempts.

Shego walked over to Kim and sighed. "What's got you ignoring me?" Shego asked, "You know I love you!" "You dreamt of a world where I was dead, and you ruled!" Kim growled with angry, hot tears in her eyes. "That doesn't sound like love to me!" Kim growled as she began to weep. "It was a fucking dream for you, yet as I killed you in my nightmare, my heart died!" Kim yelled at Shego. At that moment, Kim's body was racked with sobs.

The impact of her Princess so hurt tore at the green woman's soul. Shego tried to console her girlfriend, but Kim pushed Shego away.

"Get away from me!" Kim growled as she pushed herself out of Shego's embrace and ran.

Shego winced suddenly as she felt pain from Kim's attempt to leave. The antihero looked down at her chest and saw a burned handprint in her slight green skin.

"Kimmie," Shego said quietly as she watched Kim's retreating form. "Come back to me, please."

Kim wasn't sure how, but she felt Shego's utter pain. The gem in Kim's shirt began to glow as Kim considered turning around. Kim closed her eyes, took in a cleansing breath, and turned back.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	4. School and Sinister Secrets

Chapter Four: School and Sinister Secrets

After her fight with Shego, Kim felt horrible like she was turning her back on the best thing to ever happen to the teen. Kim turned and went back. The rational part of Kim's brain yelled at the strawberry brunette about what she just witnessed in Shego's head. Kim beat the thought back with all the times Shego had Kim dead to rights but didn't take her out. _She didn't kill me then. She won't kill me now._ Kim reasoned. Shego was surprised by this because of how strongly Kim acted when she pushed the antihero away.

"Shego…" Kim started.

Shego held up a hand. "My name is Veronica." Shego…er Veronica said to her with a gentle smile.

"This is going to be tough for both of us." Kim continued. "With you as Drakken's sidekick, we're on opposite sides of the law, and although Drakken is stupid in some ways, he's incredibly devious and brilliant in others."

Veronica nodded. She then shrugged. "I've been sabotaging his schemes for a while just so we'd have another opportunity to fight later."

Kim's mouth dropped.

"Come on, Princess. Did you honestly think all his inventions have a self-destruct button on them? Even Drakken's not that much of a dumbass."

Kim smiled. "They all go up in cliché explosions…"

Veronica smiled broadly with a nod and finished Kim's thought. "…because I rig tiny charges into critical systems and rig delayed pressure switches to points you'll most likely hit in a fight."

Kim sighed when she heard that. "You don't know how many times those explosions have saved me." Kim said with a grin.

They would have continued chatting all night, but Kim looked at her watch and gasped. "I gotta get back home." She mumbled sadly. "I have school tomorrow."

Veronica smiled. "Blow it off and stay with me."

Kim's eyes went wide. "I can't risk it. I'd imagine I'm on thin ice with Dad as is." Kim said as she jumped in her car and rode off.

Veronica sighed. _You may have put in on a little thick, girl._ She told herself as she sighed and headed back to her quarters.

Kim was a little worried as she went back home to the Possible house to rest up for the next day at school.

When Shego walked into Drakken's lair, she saw that Drakken was studying footage of the evil Ron Stoppable the day that he turned into an evil mastermind. "The buffoon was actually brilliant!" Drakken said as he watched Evil Ron work. Drakken's laugh suddenly echoed back and forth across the stone walls of the lair. Then, Veronica heard the words she feared. "In the morning, we hit Kim Possible where it will hurt: her school."

Veronica smiled and ignited her fists even as red flags jumped up in the back of her mind. "This will be fun." She said with a dark grin.

The next morning as Kim geared up for first period, Monique noticed Ron was nowhere to be found and walked up to her best friend.

"What's going on, girl? You and Ron are always around each other." The ebony teen said to Kim with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Monique, I've been totally scattered lately, and I just couldn't handle Ron and put my head back together after my psycho episode two weeks ago."

Monique smiled. "Tell it, girl!" Monique said with a look down at Kim's shirt. Her eyes widened at the emerald jewel. _Who gave Kim the serious bling?_ Monique thought in confusion because she thought Kim wasn't seeing anyone. Of course, Monique was only agreeing with Kim that she needed space from Ron.

Kim misunderstood, however, and asked, "How do you know?"

Monique looked at her friend. "I was just saying you needed time away from Ron. What did you think I was saying?"

Kim sighed. "Mo, can you keep a secret?"

Monique nodded. "You can trust me with anything." Monique told her with a smile.

Kim took a deep breath. "I'm-"

Kim's confession was cut short as Shego burst in through the roof followed by Drakken. "Kim Possible, so this is where you spend the majority of your time? How fitting that you will die here!" Drakken growled as he started shooting at Kim.

Shego chuckled softly to herself. _Dr. D,_ she thought. _You need to work on your accuracy._

Dr. Drakken grew impatient when Shego didn't go after Kim instantly. "Shego!"

Veronica couldn't help a grin as she attacked Kim.

"It's time to dance again." Kim mumbled as she shared Veronica's smile.

Then, the dance began. Veronica started slashing at Kim. The nimble teen dodged the antihero's strikes with ease. With a yell, Kim did a back flip and kicked Shego back a few feet. The green woman smiled and renewed her attack. As Shego threw a flaming punch, Kim caught the woman's wrist and threw her over. Then, Kim turned as Shego got to her feet and glared at the woman mischievously. Suddenly, Veronica gasped. Kim's fists were alight with green flames like her own!

The distraction was enough for Drakken to get the drop on Kim and shoot her in the back. Kim gasped in sudden pain and fell to her knees. "Finally, Shego!" The blue man yelled triumphantly. "Today, the invincible Kim Possible will be a thorn in our side no longer!"

Veronica glared death at the man and gently picked up Kim's limp body. The students brave enough to poke their heads up to the windows in the locked classroom doors saw quite a sight. Drakken was too shocked by Shego's reaction to the dying Kim Possible to continue his gloating and stared speechless with wide eyes at the pair. Shego…no. Not Shego…Veronica started to cry.

"Damn it, Kimmie!" She said, broken as she held the girl. "Don't go!"

Kim smiled weakly and put a hand on Veronica's cheek.

Veronica forced her power to course through Kim's mortally wounded body. "I won't let you go! I can't!"

The hall filled with green light. As the light faded and the students returned to the windows, they saw Kim and Shego sharing a heartfelt kiss, but Drakken was nowhere to be seen.

Among the students, the blonde Ron Stoppable smiled and nodded. "Way to go, KP."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. Love’s a Beast

Chapter Five: Love's a Beast

"Good for you, KP." Ron said it, but a part of him was worried that Shego was pulling a con on his best friend.

That's all she was to him. At one point, Ron thought there was more to their relationship, but he quickly put that thought down a few weeks ago after he heard Kim daydreaming in class about a certain antihero. Ron was hit hard, sure. Who wouldn't be blown away when they realized their friend was gay? Then, his mind shifted to Yori. The Japanese girl had expressed an interest in "Stoppable-son". _Why had Yori liked me?_ Ron thought. Ron blinked in mild shock as the thought crossed his mind. _Where did that come from?_ Then, Ron had a disturbing thought: _Yori could be in trouble! Maybe Sensei is trying to get my attention since the "Gravy Ghost" didn't work that well._ Ron thought as he started to walk up to Veronica and Kim to tell them about the situation when he noticed Bonnie open her mouth for some asshole wisecrack. Normally, he wouldn't get involved because of a multitude of phobias and childhood traumas. Now, the worry about Yori made him have a short temper because he had a feeling Yori was about to be, if not already in, serious trouble.

Ron walked up to the cheerleader and glared at her. "Don't even think about it." He said with a glare and tone that was a little alien to the normally laidback goofball.

Bonnie's eyes gleamed with dark mischief as she spied Kim and Veronica with their fingers entwined as they walked toward Ron and the others.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked with laughter hiding in her tone.

"Yes," Ron said as he stared at the girl. "I am." Bonnie continued to laugh.

Veronica shivered as she looked at the Buffoon. In all their fights, she never saw him so…angry.

"You might want to listen to him, Bonnie." Kim said with a hard expression.

"Ha…don't make me laugh!" Bonnie sneered. Ron's expression remained hard as steel. "Why should I listen to a pussy-eater like you and back down, Kim?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You listen to Brick. Don't you?"

Bonnie charged. Kim's muscles tensed in preparation to come to Ron's aid, but it turns out she didn't need to help him. Ron caught the punch and, with a chimpanzee screech, threw Bonnie over his back. When Bonnie landed, she looked at the boy in shock.

"What happened to you, loser?!" Bonnie asked in fear as she stared at Stoppable in disbelief.

"Kim is happy. I won't have a bitch like you ruin it!" Ron said as he dared the snob to make a move.

Then, a thought occurred to Kim which made her grin with a knowing look in Bonnie's direction. She smiled and sauntered up to Bonnie. "You know?" Kim said as she ran her index finger across Bonnie's cheek seductively. "Bonnie, I think thou doest protest too much." Kim's mouth formed a smirk as her finger left the girl's cheek.

Bonnie looked as if her mind was sucked into a trance.

Veronica smiled. "Sorry, but Kimmie is mine." The woman said with a smile as Bonnie stood stock still in shock.

"W-what?" Bonnie asked in a dazed state as she looked at Kim with a stupid grin on her face. Ron smirked. Then, he looked at Kim. "How did you know?" He asked with a smile.

Kim grinned. "Everyone has a tell, Ron. Bonnie tried too hard to stir things up and get my attention by any means necessary."

Bonnie stared at Kim in shock and hurt as the fact that Kim had rejected her for a deadly super destroyed the girl's ego. The girl then ran off in tears as Kim shivered.

"That is so is NOT my type." Kim said as she felt bile rise at the thought

The Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade looked at her and shook his head. "Here's the weird part. The request isn't for you; it's for Ron." Wade told her as Ron looked over at Wade.

"Monkey Fist and Yori…" Ron growled.

Wade looked at Ron in shock. "It doesn't-"

Ron sighed. "Set me up with a ride." Ron said with a growl.

Veronica and Kim shared a worried look.

"You heard him, Wade." Kim said with a hint of worry in her tone.

On the way to Japan, Ron was strangely quiet as they flew. Kim looked at him in friendly worry. The superspy smiled at him. "What's on your mind, Ron?"

Ron looked up to glare at Veronica. "I'm waiting for her to stab you in the back, Kim."

Kim shivered at that. "Ron…" She said with a mild glare.

Ron glared at Kim as Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket. "Yori, Buddy?"He asked with a look at his friend.

Ron sighed and nodded. "I just hope she's not…" Ron stopped as his face lost what little color it had.

"Monkey Fist wouldn't be stupid enough to kill her while you are en route." Kim said as she tried to comfort the Mystical Monkey Master.

Ron sighed. "This is no time to joke, KP! While you and Shego have everything going great, Yori could be on the floor bleeding out while we're in this stupid plane!"

Veronica glared at him. "It's not as easy as it looks, you buffoon! The worst flack you could get is an interracial stigma! Kim and I…"

Kim looked at the former villain sidekick and put a hand on hers. "Calm down. Your powers are connected to your emotions." Kim looked at Ron. "What Veronica is trying to say is not everybody feels the way you do about us." She told him as they came close to the landing zone.

Ron nodded. He could see; Shego was gone. The Shego he knew would have ripped him apart without a second thought.

Kim smiled. "Let's get to work on freeing Ron's girl."


	6. Rescue Mission

Chapter Six: Rescue Mission

Ron looked down at the massive temple complex in slight worry.

"She's alright." Ron whispered to himself as he looked at Rufus. "Diablo me." Ron said with a hard look on his face.

Rufus complied with a mildly fearful look at Ron as the blonde stuffed the spare pockets on his tool belt with packets of the highly corrosive condiment. The blonde then tied a red ribbon around his head and looked at Kim and Veronica.

"There are only two things that piss me off: someone hurting people I care about…" Ron trailed off and gave the woman a piercing glare that Kim thought had a protective brotherly vibe to it. "…and messing with Bueno Nacho."

Veronica shivered. Ron Stoppable could be scary when he wanted to be. Ron gave one last look at Rufus, slipped on a parachute, and jumped out of the plane before he silently floated down to the stone floor below. Kim looked at Ron in shock as she watched him execute a flawless landing and take cover behind a wall to wait for Kim and Veronica to get to him.

"Ron, remind me not to ever get you angry." Kim said offhandedly as they looked around the corner.

Ron glared at the monkey ninja guards in anger. They hadn't noticed Ron. That made the blonde teen smile. After all, the monkey ninjas were just trained monkeys. As such, they weren't very aware as a true ninja would be. Ron exploited this flaw to its fullest and moderated the Mystical Monkey Magic in his body to enhance his reflexes to the threshold of superhuman levels. With this enhancement, Ron slipped silently around the complex while Kim and Veronica struggled to follow the single-mindedly determined Stoppable. The woman clad in green and black looked at her girlfriend.

"When did Ron get so…"

Kim looked at her as they continued to follow the subject of their conversation and suggested, "…not Ron?"

Veronica just nodded.

"When Ron and I first met Monty Fisk, Ron got blasted with some magic power ray, but I don't know who helped him train to control the energy so well." Kim admitted as they continued to follow Ron.

The lovers started to get…ideas as they walked. Kim's scent was driving Veronica insane. As for Kim Possible, let's just say the redhead was glad no one could see inside her rapidly succumbing mental state as Kim's mind traveled further and further into the gutter. The two of them were brought out of this state of arousal when they came to a sudden halt. Ron held up a hand and looked around the corner to a cellblock to see that the row of cells was guarded by at least a dozen monkey ninjas.

Ron turned to Kim and Veronica. "You guys keep guard." Ron said with a no nonsense expression. "I know she's hot Kim but keep the sucking face and enjoying each other minimal. The last thing we need right now is the alarms going off because you can't control yourselves."

As Ron turned back to the situation at hand, Kim blushed deeply.

"What just happened?" Kim asked in shock as Veronica bit back laughter.

"It's a role reversal, Kimmie." She said with a smirk. "Welcome to sidekick duty."

Kim glared and attempted to jump into the fray, but it turned out monkey ninjas are no match for a pissed off boy with magical monkey powers. As Kim entered her fighting stance, Ron let out an angry hoot and sent the last monkey sailing. The simian hit the wall hard enough to make it crack. Then, the black-suited monkey slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Booyah!" Ron said with a serious tone that made his normally jovial shout sound more menacing.

Ron looked up with the fight over and smiled at Yori.

"Ron-son!" She yelled in happiness as she ran toward the bars.

Ron looked at her in worry. "Are you alright?" The Japanese girl looked at Ron and nodded.

Ron's smile melted into a frown as he produced a packet of Diablo Sauce. The girl nodded again in understanding and moved away from the bars as Ron popped the packet open. The condiment destroyed the bars with surprisingly little effort. Kim looked at the melted mess of a former prison door. _I'm seriously debating going back to Bueno Nacho._ The teen superspy thought with a shiver as she looked at the carnage the sauce left Yori was free, she swamped Ron in a hug.

"It would be…"

Ron cut her off. "…my honor to walk. I know."

The Japanese girl giggled. "Oh, Stoppable-son…" Yori shook her head at the boy and gripped his hand which made Ron turn into a tomato. "Still with the American-style jokes?" She asked as griped the collar and kissed him. "I was going to say, 'It would be my honor to kiss my hero.'" She said with a smile as Ron just stared at her with a stupefied look on his face.

Veronica smiled. "I think you broke him, Ninja Girl."

Kim looked at Rufus. The mole rat nodded, squeaked a reply, and slapped Ron.

Ron shot awake. "OW!"

Unfortunately, Ron's yell in pain alerted all the monkey ninjas in the temple. Kim sighed and shook her head as they started to run.

"Ron's back." Kim said with a happy sigh, glad to see her friend was back to normal.

The superspy then turned to her Kimmunicator. "Wade?!"

The girl asked in fear as she saw an approaching cliff. There was nothing but static from Wade's end. Kim looked at Ron.

"I'm out," Ron responded. When she gave him a questioning look, Ron shrugged. "It comes and goes.

Kim rolled her eyes in aggravation as the four jumped. They all expected to splash but hit something hard. Kim opened her eyes and saw that the group was now scrunched up on the hood of a flying car. Kim didn't have time to say anything before she heard a voice that made the girl's heart freeze.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, we need to talk."

The Kim's face went white as a sheet. "Dad?!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


	7. Confrontation is Definitely Big

Chapter Seven: Confrontation is Definitely Big

Kim Possible looked at her father and felt a twinge of fear. Her father never used her full name.

Veronica smiled at this and said, "Oh… full name…Kimmie's been a bad girl."

James Possible raised an eyebrow at his daughter's nemesis in response to this, and Kim shot the woman with slight green tint a glare. James looked at his daughter and readied the car's hidden weapons just in case Shego tried something. The air around Kim, Veronica, and James began to resemble an old standoff from an old Western.

"Are you going to get in or stare at me all day?"

Kim nodded in understanding at her father and jumped in the car. James was understandably surprised when Kim's nemesis jumped in the car after her with no hint of malice in her body language. James looked at Ron and Yori.

"Get in, Ronald." James said kindly.

Ron could feel the tension grow to awkward levels when the antihero landed in the back seat next to Kim and quickly excused himself and Yori.

"No thanks, Mister Doctor P." Ron said with a kind wave.Yori gave Ron a confused look.

"Family matter, Yori, you do not want to get in the middle of that." Ron said with a shiver.

She nodded skeptically at her new boyfriend.

"It would be the honorable thing to walk and let them talk." He said.

Yori giggled at Ron wnen she realized something. "You are not scared of Kim Possible's father. Are you?"

He gulped. "A little…this man is very protective of his Kim."

Yori looked at him in slight anger. "Instead of helping Kim when she needs you, you abandon her at her most important hour of need?!"

Ron felt a pang of guilt and sighed. "You'd have to know the man to understand him. When Kim and I would go to school functions as friends, I felt like I was being interrogated for a crime!"

The Asian girl nodded, but her glare did not lift. "The man is reasonably conservative to traditional American family. Yes?"

Ron paled. "I just left Kim to the wolves!"

James felt like he was missing something important as they rode home. "Kimmie Cub, is everything alright?" He asked with a worried glance in his rear view mirror at his daughter.

The man thought he saw Kim and her enemy holding hands but shook his head and decided he was seeing things. _It's been a long day, Jim._ The man thought to himself. _You just need some sleep._

"Dad," Kim began as she looked at Veronica for support. "I found someone." The man's daughter said with a smile.

This made James Timothy Possible turn pale. "Oh…?" He said with an even expression.

"Yeah…" Kim's father noticed how nervous she was and the fact that she kept looking at her nemesis.

"We have a great many things to discuss, Kim and I. Her mother has shown me a great many disturbing things."

Kim gulped and squeezed Veronica's hand in fear.

Then, it clicked, and the father slammed on the brakes. He then turned to Veronica. "Where were you holding my daughter prisoner?!"

Veronica blinked in shock. "Holding her captive? Where do you get an idea-?"

The man put the car on autopilot. "She is displaying clear signs of Stockholm Syndrome! Now, I will only ask one more time."

The Kimmunicator went off. Kim picked it up desperately and breathed a sigh of relief. "Go Wade!"

The young boy looked at her. "Drakken is on top of your current position. Land before he…" Wade trailed off as he saw the shadow of Drakken's blimp behind them.

"I told Drakken not to track me!" Veronica growled as she glared at the blimp in anger.

"Shego! Where have you been?! I can't get this pickle jar open!"

Kim smirked as Veronica face palmed. "Allow me to give you a lift." Kim said with a grin.

Kim then threw Veronica up. The superpowered woman landed with ease and glared at Drakken.

Drakken smiled. "So, Shego, you just find yourself a little good girl tail and completely forget what team you're playing for!"

Veronica glared at Drakken and lunged at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Drakken said with a dark laugh. "I have to thank you, Shego." He produced a remote and gave her a twisted grin. "With you so close to Kim Possible recently, I was able to duplicate the chip on your neck and have the duplicate attach itself to Ms. Possible." Veronica's eyes widened. "That's right! One wrong move and I'll order the chip to fry your girlfriend's nervous system."

Kim looked up at the blimp in worry. "She should be able to take down Drakken easily. Something's wrong."

At that moment, Ron flew up with Yori on his back. "KP, what's the sitch?" The blonde asked as the redhead pointed at the blimp.

Kim looked at Ron. "Veronica's in trouble."

He nodded and spotted a "mole" on the back of her neck. "Zap a zit, Kim."

She sighed and fried the chip with a small line of plasma from her finger. Then, together they went up to the blimp. "It's over, Drakken!" Kim growled as Ron and Yori glared at the blue man.

Drakken laughed and looked at his enemy. "Indeed it is, Kim Possible." He pushed a button on the remote, but nothing happened. "What?! The chip is supposed to kill you!" He frantically pushed the button.

Kim smiled. "I hate any blemish, Drakken." The blue man paled before Kim knocked him out.

Kim and Veronica locked eyes, and Veronica hugged Kim tight and kissed her gently while she held back tears that gleamed in her eyes.

When the team came back to Mr. Possible, his eyes were drawn to Kim. She held Shego in one arm and repelled down to them with a grappling hook in the other.

"Hey, Dad, this is Veronica, my girlfriend." She said with a smile.

Mr. Possible stared at his daughter for a moment. "That explains quite a bit." He said. "Let's go home."

The rocket scientist glared at Veronica. "You hurt my Kimmie Cub and no amount of superpowers will save you from the gravity well of the black hole I'll send you to." He warned as she and Kim took their seats.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	8. Meet the Go’s

Chapter Eight: Meet the Go's

After Kim settled in the back seat, eighteen hours without sleep caught up to her. The girl found a nice, soft pillow in the form of Veronica's chest and was soon sleeping peacefully. Before Veronica could move Kim to a less provocative position, the teen smiled happily and snuggled deeper into Veronica's chest. The antihero didn't have the heart to wake Kim, so she just let the superspy continue to sleep where she was. As they flew through the air, the cold wind made Kim shiver. Mr. Possible saw this and pulled out a blanket for his daughter. Veronica silently waved it off and put her hand on Kim's back. Heat began to radiate through Kim's body. In response, Kim's body stopped shivering and relaxed even further as a contented sigh escaped her lips. Veronica enjoyed watching her Kim sleep. Veronica found the situation admittedly strange for Kim to trust her enough to be able to sleep in their current position, but she was happy to see trust restored after their first big fight as a couple.

Wade was puzzled. Kim always reported in after a mission. Was something seriously wrong? The boy ran a remote diagnostic of the Kimmunicator and found that its video and audio relays were disabled. That made a bit of panic rise in the Wade's mind because he just knew Drakken captured her and took out her way to call for help.

"Remote reboot…" Wade mumbled as he typed out the necessary set of commands.

When the Kimmunicator came back online, Wade piloted the device out of Kim's pocket and gasped at what he saw. There, resting peacefully was Kim. That wasn't what shocked him, however. It was the fact that she was using Shego as a pillow! Wade's brow furrowed.

"It must be mind control!" The boy-genius mumbled as he prepared to scan Kim.

Shego noticed him, and Wade prepared to fight. The antihero smiled at the screen. "Don't wake Kimmie. She's safe. We're on our way to her house with her Dad. He's the one that jammed your signal, Half Pint."

Wade was struck speechless. "Sh-"

Veronica glared at him. "The name's Veronica, not Shego."

With that, the annoyed antihero cut the connection to leave Wade with a million questions and no answers. In the search for answers, Wade did the only thing he could think of: he hacked Go Tower.

Victor Go, also known as Hego, was sipping his morning coffee in Go Tower when the security breach sounded. "What in the name of Naco Grande is going on?" The elder Go asked as he read the readouts from the computer. "Aviarius, back after our powers again?" He mumbled with a smirk as he back tracked the hacker's IP Address. The result shocked Victor. "Team Go assemble!"

The Wegos, Luis and Clark, ran into the room. Mego, Arnold Go, just leisurely walked in. "We're not the Avengers, you muscled idiot." Arnold complained with a glare at his brother.

"Aviarius has hacked our data core to obtain our powers again." Mego rolled his eyes. The Wegos looked at the eldest Go.

"Where's the IP Address?" Clark asked. "Yeah, it should be easy to track." Luis added.

"Let's get this over with. I have a date tonight, and I will not be delayed."

Hego ignored his brother. "It seems Kim Possible has betrayed the cause of Justice! To the Go Jet!"

The Wegos face palmed and sighed but followed orders.

It seemed Fate liked to kick our favorite couple around. As Veronica, Kim, and Mr. Possible landed at the Possible Residence; a rainbow sectional jet landed in the Possible's front yard. James Possible looked at his daughter.

"Kim, we have guests." He said as Kim quickly sat up and glared at the Go Jet. "Friends of yours?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim sighed. "Hardly…" Kim and Veronica said in unison as they jumped out of the car and walked up to her relatives.

"What's going on here?" Kim asked with a glare aimed at the heroes as she prepared for a fight. "You're working for Aviarius, Kim Possible!" Victor said as he pointed a finger at the teen.

Veronica laughed. "You never could use your brain, Victor. Kim would never work for an adversary of Team Go."

Kim couldn't help a small laugh. "Veronica, seriously, why did you trade a group of idiots for one megalomaniac ignoramus?" Kim asked as she looked at the antihero in confusion. Kim saw Hego charge her and smirked. She somersaulted over him and kicked the man in the back.

"I guess it is truth time, Kimmie." Veronica said as she flash burned the Wegos enough to knock them out

"Where's Mego?" Kim asked as she looked around for the purple-clad hero.

"Kim, seven o'clock, low!" Veronica ordered.

Kim kicked back and sent a miniaturized Mego across the room to slam into the wall hard enough to make a crater in the wall. Kim looked at her Dad in shock at the surprising result.

James smiled. "His mass doesn't change, just his size."

Kim only nodded as she turned her attention back to the fight. With the Wego Twins and Mego out cold, Hego was the last one standing. He glared at Veronica and Kim.

"So, you want to know why I left Team Go, Kimmie?" Veronica asked with a calm expression. "Employers don't ask, 'Who have you fucked today?' They just ask about salary."

Kim glared at Hego and got in his face. "You and I are going outside." She said to the hero with a dark expression as she dragged him outside in spite of Victor's Go Team Glow of super strength.

"How...?" He asked in shock at the girl's surprising strength.

Kim looked down at the gem in her top. "You have your gifts. I have mine." Kim growled as she closed her eyes, focused, and ignited her fists. Hego just stared in slight fear. "Turns out the gem Aviarius used to steal your powers kept a small amount of the Go Team Glows locked away in the gem's lattice. Veronica reactivated the latent Glows when she touched it."

Hego paled when he heard this.

Veronica walked up beside Kim and kissed her. "What's the verdict, Hego?" His sister asked he shuddered.

"Kim Possible, I'm sorry we ever thought you were involved in anything nefarious. We will leave you now." Hego said with a shiver before he picked up his brothers and they left.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and glared at the screen until Wade appeared.

"What's up, Kim?"

Kim glared harder at the boy.

"Whoa! What'd I do?"

Kim huffed in annoyance at the boy. "Team Go just paid a visit to my house and claimed I was trying to find a way to take their powers for a person in their rogues gallery. You wouldn't happen to know what brought them to that conclusion. Would you?"

The boy paled. "When I saw you sleeping on Veronica, I was concerned, so I hacked into their servers in hopes of finding answers."

Kim shook her head. "Next time, just ask, Wade."

Wade blinked and gave the pair a look. "What is going on between you two?"

Veronica laughed and kissed Kim passionately in full view of the Kimmunicator. When the couple looked back, Wade was frozen with a shocked look on his face, and his left eye was twitching.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	9. Dinner and Plans

Chapter Nine: Dinner and Plans

Veronica smiled as she looked at Wade's stunned face.

"Uh...I'll just leave you alone." Wade said nervously as he cut the connection.

Veronica laughed. "He's quite the shy one. Isn't he?"

Kim sighed. "Wade is a unique person. He's a paraplegic because of a car accident a few years back and self-conscious because of his disability. To combat this, he invented a cybertronic exoskeleton to put under his clothes so he could walk. The drawback is the skeleton uses a lot of power, so he can't interact often in person." Kim said, somewhat sadly.

Veronica looked at Kim. "That explains a few things." The green woman said with a smile.

Ann Possible stuck her head out the door. "Dinner is almost ready. Veronica, won't you stay for a bite."

Veronica looked at the woman in shock.

Kim smiled. "Don't be shy; Mom doesn't like to be impolite."

Veronica nodded. "I know, but my history…"

Kim smiled and shook her head. "…is in the past." Kim smiled and took her girlfriend's hands. "You have to meet my family sooner or later." Kim said with a smile.

Veronica just nodded nervously and squeezed Kim's hand as they went inside together.

Drakken was sulking. "How could Shego betray me and date the enemy?!" He growled as he slammed his fist into his desk. He glared at the wall. "I don't need Shego. I am the most evil genius in the world."

He smiled as he saw news of a cutting edge "Brain Chip". Developers of this device at Kenworth Research Technologies in the heart of Silicon Valley stated that the small microchip used specific frequencies to stimulate neuron growth in test subjects. Granted, these test subjects were mice, but Drakken knew the technology could be easily adapted for humans. All Drakken would need were supplies and schematics of the chip's design.

"Henchmen, today we begin a new era!" He said as the henchmen murmured in disbelieving tones. "I, Doctor Drakken, will destroy Kim Possible and dominate the world with my enhanced intellect!"

The henchmen shrugged and smirked at each other as bets were taken by a henchman who acted as bookkeeper for these events.

Back at the Possible House, Jim and Tim instantly noticed Kim's former arch foe.

"Sister Protection Protocols engage!" Tim growled with a glare.

A female robotic voice responded, "Command acknowledged."

A split second later, a clamp jumped down from the ceiling, grabbed Veronica, and pointed a plasma blaster in her face. Veronica struggled against the clamp, but the metal pieces just closed tighter as Veronica fought against them.

"Boys," James said in a warning tone. "Let your sister's girlfriend go!"

The Tweebs glared at Veronica and did not even give their Dad a look of recognition. "Why are you here?!" Jim growled.

"I just wanted to meet Kimmie's family." Veronica told Jim with a calm but slightly irritated expression as he and Tim shared a look of shock.

"KIMMIE?!" They questioned as grins spread across the twins faces as they shared an evil gleam in their eyes. The twins nodded in agreement to an unspoken decision. "Kim may be a pain…" Jim said with a glare. Tim shared his brother's tone as he finished his broth's statement. "…but she is our sister. Hurt her, and you'll know how it feels to be dodging deadly plasma!"

Veronica shivered. "Are your brothers always like this?" The antihero asked as she looked at Kim in slight worry.

Kim shrugged. "No, but I've never been in a romantic relationship before." Kim told her.

Kim turned toward the Tweebs. "Listen to me and listen good, you two." She growled as she stared into their faces. "The day she hurts me, you can have her, but until then, you two stay off of her or deal with me." Kim looked each of her brothers in the eyes. "Do we have an understanding?"

The Tweebs looked at Kim in shock. "Are you sure Fire Lady didn't brainwash you?" Jim asked his sister with a shiver.

Kim sighed and shook her head at the Tweebs. "I'm sure you have some project you're working on. Why don't you go work on that instead of prying into my life?" Kim asked them with a sigh.

"Sisters…" Tim mumbled with a sigh as Jim looked at his brother and said, "Woman is a mystery/ Man just can't understand/ …" before the Tweebs ran off to continue their current project.

"I didn't know the Tweebs liked Country." Kim mumbled to herself.

Drakken was in a blissful state as he had his henchmen take out the guards before they could activate the silent alarm. Then, Drakken smiled when he saw rudimentary laser grid emitters dotted the walls of the complex. Drakken sighed and shook his head as he dropped a series of mirrors in front of the emitters. With that done, the blue man moved in for the kill and lifted the glass case around the chip. The alarms blared as the pressure sensors under the glass were tripped.

"Don't worry about making a mess, boys. I got what I need." Drakken told his men with a fiendish smirk as he plugged the chip into the base of his skull.

After a few moments, a deadly plan formed in Dr. Drakken's mind.

"Who better to fight Kim Possible and Shego than…?" The mad scientist trailed off into a fit of evil laugher and left the premises with a deadly gleam in his eye.

Kim and Veronica were happily eating and talking with Mr. and Mrs. Possible. However, the twins kept leering at Veronica with angry looks on their faces and did not say a word during the entire meal.

When Kim and family were in the process of cleaning up the kitchen, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade." Kim said to the boy genius.

"Drakken has stolen a prototype intelligence enhancement chip."

Veronica grinned. "It's about time Drakken decided to get an upgrade."

Kim couldn't help a small smile as it formed on her lips. "We have to stop him!"

Wade shook his head. "Drakken was careful this time. By the time he tripped the alarms, Drakken was already on his way out of the facility."

Kim punched the wall over the sink lightly. "I wonder what Drakken is going to do now." Kim thought aloud as Veronica put a hand on the strawberry brunet's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, we will stop him, Kimmie."

Drakken was giddy as he went around his lab. The mad scientist finally had the truly perfect plan to take Kim Possible off the board for good in their game of good versus evil chess. The best part about this plan is it involved a clone. Drakken wanted this clone to be as real as possible, so he splurged a little and bought a cloning vat. The reason he didn't steal the tank was quite simplistic. Drakken wanted to surprise Kim Possible, and the only way to keep his plan from being discovered was to purchase the items needed for his newest plot. Once the vat was set up; Drakken deposited the genetic material from hairs into the genetic scanner and set the age of the subject to nine years of age. The machine took its time building the instrument of Kim Possible's demise, but when the project was ready; Drakken clapped his hands together and grinned at his new weapon. As the steam cleared, a nine year old girl was revealed. She had little freckles on her cheeks with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a healthy physique of toned but not bulging muscles.

"What is my name?" The young girl asked. Drakken only laughed. This earned him a glare from the girl that reminded the blue man of Shego.

"Your mission is to kill Kim Possible and Shego. Succeed and you will have a name, child."

The girl nodded with a hard look on her face and walked out in search of her prey.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	10. Who am I?

Chapter Nine: Who am I?

After dinner that night, when Veronica got up to leave, Mrs. Possible invited Veronica to stay in the guest bedroom, since she quit her job as Drakken's muscle and lost the benefits that went with that job like housing. The antihero found it strange that a family would ever accept her dating their daughter. Veronica smiled as she climbed into the large bed at the thought of the Tweebs. _They are a protective bunch._ She thought with a soft smile as the woman drifted off to sleep. Almost as soon as Veronica closed her eyes, the woman started dreaming.

 _Who am I?_ The statement rushed into Veronica's consciousness like a lightning bolt. Then, the formerly black dreamscape opened to a first person point of view. As Veronica watched, she saw flashes of Drakken laughing. The eyes Veronica watched through shook as if their owner shivered in fright. _Who was that guy?_ The person thought as she jumped from building to building in search of something. Veronica could feel the girl's fear and pain. For one who seemed old enough to get around on her own, the child seemed to have almost no memories.

Veronica decided to see if this was more than a dream and thought, _Can you hear me, little girl?_ Veronica's view swung around rapidly and a panicked voice rushed from the girl.

"W-who's there?!"

Veronica sent gentle warmth through her side of the mental link. _Don't be scared. I want to help you._ Veronica told the frightened girl. _Come here._ Veronica sent an image of Kim's address and street. _I'll be waiting for you._

With that, the connection started to fade and Veronica woke up.

Kim was having similar problems. The superspy knew she was dreaming, but the first sensation to come to her mind was pain. Electricity jolted through Kim's dream and made her cry out. Only when Kim heard the scream, it wasn't her own. The voice came from a little girl, eight or nine at the most. Kim's ire began to boil within her at the thought of treating a child so harshly. As the doors to the girl's prison opened, vapor poured out from inside the cell.

"What's my name?" The girl asked timidly as she looked at a figure standing just beyond her sight in the shadows. Then, the teenager heard a familiar but detested laugh.

 _Doctor Drakken!_ Kim's mind roared. Kim could feel the girl's heart shatter and wanted to rip Drakken apart. She also felt the child's anger rise.

"Your mission is to kill Kim Possible and Shego. Succeed and you will have a name, child." Drakken told her with a dark smile as the girl nodded and left. Kim's eyes snapped open as the girl left the lair.

The strawberry brunette threw her covers off and ran to the guest room. "Veronica…" Kim said as she knocked calmly on the door. The teen was surprised when the door opened to Veronica in a nothing but a green bra, black panties, and a sheer light green nightgown. Kim had to fight to keep her mind focused on Veronica's face.

"We have a situation. Drakken created a child amalgam clone of us."

Veronica sighed and shook her head. "Let me get some clothes on."Kim nodded and heard Veronica mumble about killing Drakken the next time they met. As Veronica's door closed, Kim slid down the wall in slight panic as the superspy got herself under control.

 _Damn. She's beautiful._ Kim thought as she tried to maintain her composure.

When Veronica came out of her room, the woman smirked at Kim with a knowing look. Being caught, Kim's face grew red as a tomato. The little game broke as a sharp chime rang through the house. Kim quickly ran to the door to answer it before her parents woke up.

Veronica looked out of the window and saw a girl patiently waiting. Kim's brow furrowed when she saw the girl. The girl took a step back at Kim's glare. Something inside the strawberry brunette told her to back off. When Veronica opened the door to let the child in, she noticed the girl showed signs of abuse. The child kept looking over her shoulder and was shaking as she looked at the older women.

Veronica knelt and smiled at the girl. "It's alright." Veronica told the girl as the raven haired woman gently gripped the little girl's hand. The child looked at it as if she was shocked that someone would be so kind to her. "I'm Veronica…" The antihero motioned to herself. "That's Kim." She said as the child watched the strawberry brunette cautiously. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at Kim with tears in her eyes. "The blue man said I had to do something bad to get my name."

Kim mentally scowled. _When I get my hands on you Drakken, only one of us will walk away!_ Kim vowed.

The girl backed away from the pair sadly. "I have to kill you." She then let out a yell and ran at Kim and Veronica.

Veronica looked at the girl and smiled. "Bring it!" Veronica ignited her fists.

Kim and the girl gasped in shock. "Veronica, cool it! Now!"

Veronica looked at the girl and looked back at Kim before she snuffed her green flames. Kim sat on the balls of her heels and looked at what in effect was her and Veronica's daughter.

"Did the blue man say why he wanted us to die?" Kim asked gently. The girl shook her head as Kim nodded. "Look at Veronica and me. What do you see?"

The girl studied the two older women for a moment. Then, her eyes lit up in happiness. "Mommy!" The girl yelled out in happiness before she hugged Kim tightly and began to sob.

"Come on inside." Kim said with a kind smile. As the trio walked inside, Kim thought, _Mom and Dad are grandparents because of my archenemy. They are gonna love that._ Kim thought fearfully.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	11. Anything is Possible for a Possible

Chapter Ten: "Anything's Possible for a Possible."

Veronica tried to soothe Kim's worries. "Look. Your dad let me stay with you guys when my head got put on backwards. He'll be ok with this." She told the scared strawberry brunette.

"You don't understand." Kim said as she turned and looked Veronica in the eyes.

"Dad has a WORKING black hole generator buried in the garage!" Kim shivered. "He'll use it on you when he sees…" Kim trailed off suddenly.

"What is it, Princess?"

Kim's eyes lit up. "Jasmine! That's what we'll…"

Veronica smirked. "You got our daughter's name when I called you 'Princess', and that's the first one that comes to mind?"

Kim shrugged. "She's badass in her own way." Kim responded calmly.

As soon as Jasmine made it inside, the young girl made a B-line for the fridge and started to eat like the Tasmanian Devil. Kim felt a pang of sadness and anger as she watched the girl eat. Drakken was not going to like Kim the next time they met.

When the girl finally started to slow down, she looked at Veronica and smiled. The woman smiled back and opened her arms.

"Come on. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Jasmine smiled and looked at her new family with tears in her eyes. Fear seemed to melt away in an instant as Jasmine latched onto Veronica.

Kim smiled at this and said, "You need to get to bed. It's getting late."

The girl nodded and looked around. Then, she started to shake. "There's no place for me to sleep."

Veronica sighed. "Jasmine's right."

Kim laughed. "No big. I have plenty of room."

Jasmine was about to squeal in delight when Kim put a finger to her lips and motioned for the girl to be quiet.

"We don't want to wake your Grandparents." Kim shook her head as the three of them walked back to the bedrooms. _That's a majorly weird sentence._ Kim mused before she tucked Jasmine in and got in on the other side of the bed.

"Good night, Mommy."

Kim smiled and gently pulled the covers over the girl and herself. "Good night, Sweetie."

As Veronica slept, she saw Drakken actually appear to succeed in his plans for world domination through that horrible Mexican restaurant where the Buffoon liked to dine regularly. Somehow, Drakken made giant robots out of kiddie toys the restaurant sold with its food.

"What the Hell has Drakken done this time?" Veronica mumbled as she looked at the destruction around her. Instead of making the antihero happy, she felt pain throb in her chest at the sight. "Drakken, call off the robots now!" Veronica growled as her fists ignited in warning.

Drakken seemed confused by Veronica's threat. "Shego, we are this close to realizing my dream of world domination…" He bent his pointer finger and thumb so that they were almost touching. "…and you pick now of all times to go on conscience?" He asked, confused and angry.

Drakken turned and smiled darkly. Veronica followed the madman's gaze and froze. In the path of a robot's pincer stood Jasmine. She saw the arm coming at her but didn't move an inch. At the last moment, Kim showed up. The Teen Who Could Do Anything grunted as her muscles strained against the machine.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." Kim growled out as Jasmine ran out of the path of the arm.

Veronica jumped down to Kim's aid and started to run toward the superspy in a panic. Too late, she arrived. Kim's arms finally stopped, and the giant pincer turned Kim to pulp. "No!"

Veronica woke up and sat bolt upright in bed. "K-Kimmie, no…" Veronica managed to squeak out before sobs took hold of the woman.

Kim heard Veronica crying from across the hall and quietly slipped out of bed to not wake Jasmine. Kim made it to Veronica's bedside and looked at her girlfriend in worry. _Veronica never cries. This must be serious._ Kim surmised as she gently kissed Veronica's lips. "I'm here and will always be here." Kim vowed, every word overloaded with meaning as Kim spoke them.

Veronica finally found herself a few moments later. "Kim, you died trying to save Jasmine from Drakken's latest plot." The antihero's lips trembled as she spoke. "Before you died, you said your family motto."

Kim smiled softly at that and held her lover a little tighter.

"You held back the arm as you said, 'Anything's possible for a Possible.' Kimberly Ann Possible…"

Kim blinked in shock at hearing Veronica use her full name.

"I want to be able to do anything, and I know I can with you by my side." Veronica gripped Kim's hands tightly in her own, and the couple locked eyes. "May I take your name for the rest of my life?" It took a moment for Kim to process Veronica's words. The teen's emerald eyes widened. "Veronica…I…" The antihero's face fell. "YES!" Kim shouted as she hugged Veronica tight.

"Knock, knock..." Mr. Possible said with a glare as he stepped into the room. "What's going on here?!" Kim wanted to slap her father for ruining a grand moment. Then, she realized what her dad was probably angry about and blushed scarlet. Between the loud cries and Kim's yell, it wasn't hard to figure out what James Possible thought he heard.

"Dad, I can explain…" Kim said as she held her hands up slowly.

James nodded, and Kim began to recount the night.

She was about to wrap up when Jasmine gently pushed past the man and said, "Mommy, I had a nightmare."

Kim brought the girl close, kissed her forehead, told the girl she was ok, and smiled. "Dad, meet your granddaughter, Jasmine Possible."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	12. Ironing Out the Details

Chapter Twelve: Ironing out Details

James Possible looked at the girl Kim said was her and Veronica's daughter. He could see the similarities: shared eyes, Kim's nose, Veronica's unique skin tone splashed with a little more natural color than Veronica, Kim's hair with streaks of black in it. James realized he was staring in shock when Jasmine giggled.

"Grandpa looks funny."

The man shook his head vigorously. Then, he cleared his throat and asked, "Are you both…um decent?" He gestured to Veronica's awkward positioning.

The antihero blushed as a light shade of brown colored her cheeks and nodded. She then sat up and put Jasmine in her lap.

James raised an eyebrow at the very motherly way Veronica picked up her daughter but quickly dismissed the thought and attributed it to maternal instinct. "Come to the kitchen. Your mother and I want to talk to you and Veronica, Kim." With that, the man left the doorway and walked back toward the kitchen.

Kim and Veronica shared a worried look. "I hope they aren't mad at us." Kim mumbled as Veronica put a hand on her shoulder.

"They aren't. They are probably just laying down some ground rules for 'in house affection'." Veronica stated as she squeezed Kim's hand.

Kim nodded, but she was still slightly worried. James was quite the conservative one and taught his children to wait until wedlock for children, but Kim did have one thing going for her: Jasmine's unique situation.

"I trust your judgment." Kim said with a look into Veronica's eyes.

Veronica put Jasmine down, and the girl took off like a bullet. Kim shook her head at the girl's energy, and together the women followed Jasmine at a slower pace.

"She reminds me a lot of you, Princess."

Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

This earned a laugh from Veronica. "Honestly, how do you not see it? You don't stop. Between missions, school, and a social life which you still manage to have somehow in spite of all the other demands on your time; it seems you have a similar energy level."

Kim cocked her head to the side as she thought about what Veronica said. Then, she kissed the green-skinned woman on the cheek as they walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. "Thanks." Kim said with a small smile.

Ann Possible had a certain girl in her lap when Kim and Veronica looked over at the Possibles. Jasmine giggled.

"Grandma sure is nice." The girl said to her parents with a broad smile.

Ann's face drained of color. Then, she glared at the engaged couple across the table from her. Surprisingly, James leaned over and gently whispered something into the woman's ear. Kim shivered as Ann's expression shifted from irritation to absolute rage.

"HOW DARE HE DO SUCH A THING/!" The elder female Possible growled as the woman pulled Jasmine closer to her unconsciously. "Kimmie…Veronica," Ann started as she put Jasmine down, and the girl ran off to play. "If you intend to take care of Jasmine as parents, you need income and legal rights to the girl."

Kim nodded as the Kimmunicator beeped and answered.

Wade was busily typing on his computer. "Kim, I contacted Judge Alyson…" He told her.

Kim smiled at the memory of the mission to bag Dementor. Judge Alyson presided over the case and footage from the Kimmunicator sealed his conviction.

She nodded in understanding as Wade continued. "She got some friends in Family Law to review Jasmine's case." He smiled. "According to what the Judge's friends told her, there's not a law on the books for clone treatment, but since she is biologically your and Veronica's daughter, legally, she's no different than a natural-born child."

Veronica's eyes widened as Kim stared at Wade in shock. "What you're saying is…" Wade beamed in response to the unfinished question.

"Thank you so much, Wade." Kim said as tears of happiness showed in her eyes.

"I just sent the proper paperwork to you. Congratulations, you two" He said before the Kimmunicator winked to black.

Veronica smiled and hugged Kim in happiness. She then kissed Kim softly. "It looks like I'll be applying for a permanent teaching position at Middleton High." She looked at Kim and shook her head. "You would think the school would be looking for full time teachers considering how much Mr. Barkin…" Veronica shivered at the way she acted under the effect of the Attitudinator around the man. "Why was I so…?" Veronica suppressed a gag.

"…into him?" Kim shrugged. "An altered mental state can do all sorts of sh-stuff to behavior." Kim said, censoring herself for the sake of Jasmine as she smirked evilly. "I think he still has a thing for you."

Veronica's eyes burned with mild irritation. "I'll have a 'thing' for him if he hits on me." She said as she lit one hand aflame to prove her point.

Kim's eyes widened. "I have a better idea." Kim said with a smile.

"Stay right there." Kim said as she held out her hands in front of her body excitedly.

Veronica was a little surprised to see Kim sprint back to her room. When the superspy returned, she had a small velvet black ring box. "It took some overtime at Club Banana, but I got this for you." Veronica stared at the box in shock. "We've only been dating for about a month…" Veronica tried to protest.

Kim looked at her with the dreaded puppy eyes. When Veronica opened the box, she put a hand over her mouth at the sight of a green diamond set perfectly on top of a gold ring. "Kimmie…" Veronica could barely speak.

"That should keep him out of your hair." Kim said as she gently slid the ring on Veronica's hand.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	13. The Interview

Chapter Thirteen: The Interview

Kim stayed up all night to fill out paperwork for Jasmine. Then, she sent the completed forms to Wade in order to get the forms to their proper destinations. Finally, around two in the morning, Kim crawled in her bed and drifted off to sleep for four hours before her alarm blared in the strawberry brunette's ears. She groaned in protest of the sound but got up nonetheless. As Kim climbed in the shower, she felt someone behind her and turned in shock to see Veronica. Water cascaded gently down the woman's body and made Kim's mouth go dry as she followed drops of water down her fiancé's body. Kim looked Veronica over and kept the moan at bay at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend.

Veronica smirked at Kim's reaction to her and lit her hands into a gentle flame. As Veronica ran her soothing hand over Kim's wet body, the superspy felt her knees turn to jelly.

"V-Veronica…" Kim purred, helpless to fight Veronica's gentle touch.

Veronica smiled. "Do you like that?" Veronica teased with a grin.

Kim nodded but held up a hand. "Thank you for the wake up." Kim said. "We need to stop before we go too far."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Live a little, Kimmie." Veronica said with the smirk of a temptress.

Kim pushed Veronica against the wall and kissed her deeply as water ran over both of them. Veronica moaned into the kiss and felt her hips push toward Kim's. When Kim pulled away and began to wash herself as if nothing happened, Veronica stared in disbelief. With the ferocity of the kiss Kim gave the woman, she fully expected screams and moaning in a few moments. When those expectations weren't met, the green woman was upset.

"Kim," Veronica said with a glare. "You are such a tease."

Kim laughed at Veronica, turned to her, and smiled. "You know you love it." Veronica let a grin form on her lips in response.

After the shower, Kim and Veronica got ready to head to Middleton High, Kim for class and Veronica to interview for a full-time teaching position. The parents sighed as they looked at Jasmine. The girl was sleeping so peacefully. Neither wanted to wake the girl up, so Veronica gently carried their daughter to the backseat of her car and buckled Jasmine in. The girl moved slightly and mumbled but didn't wake up. When Kim and Veronica got to the high school, they kissed. Then, Kim headed on to class, and Veronica got Jasmine out of the car as the little girl rubbed sleep from, her eyes.

"Where are we?" Jasmine asked with sleep still in her voice.

Veronica smiled warmly. "We're at Mommy's job interview, Sweetie." Jasmine's eyes went wide. "Be on your best behavior."

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, ma'am,"

Jasmine looked around the school in awe and wonder. The students that saw Jasmine and Veronica started chatting about a certain strawberry brunette student as money and/or barter items were passed around.

Veronica sighed as she walked into the principal's office to begin the interview. Jasmine sat down in a chair next to the wall and looked around at everything with joy in her eyes. The lady at the desk sneered and mumbled something about "retards" when she looked up and saw Jasmine. The girl, ever so innocently, took out a small notepad from her pocket and pencil from behind her ear and began writing something. Veronica looked over to see Jasmine writing poetry. Before Veronica could ask to read any of it, Mr. Barkin walked out to meet them.

"Hello, Miss Go." He said with a tone that gave Jasmine the creeps.

 _I can see why Mom doesn't like the guy._ Jasmine thought to herself. _Good luck, Mommy._

Veronica gritted her teeth as she sat opposite Mr. Barkin with a large desk between them. Veronica Go couldn't help but notice the man's wandering eye. He admired how her physique was outlined by her light green dress shirt, grey sport coat, black skirt and matching heels. The whole atmosphere reminded Veronica of high school and how all the jocks studied her like a piece of meat. Veronica glared at the man and struggled to keep her powers from exploding out. She looked down at the ring on her hand and sighed.

 _This is for Kimmie and Jasmine._ The antihero thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a few calming breathes. "Mr. Barkin, I'm flattered that you think I'm attractive." She lied through her teeth to let Barkin down easy, so he wouldn't take out his anger on Kim.

Veronica fought a devilish smile as Mr. Barkin's face fell. Then, she flashed her engagement ring at him. The man was sent into a stammering mess of apologies. Veronica loved it.

Meanwhile, Jasmine got bored quickly just sitting there in the principal's receiving area. She quietly slipped out of the room and began looking around. The girl started to enjoy herself when she found an empty room and began writing Algebra equations on the board. After that, the girl began teaching to an imaginary class of students. One of the few teachers permanently on staff, Ms. Knowlend, walked by the classroom and poked her head in as Jasmine played teacher. The woman didn't have a class to teach during this time, so she sat in and listened to the girl. The woman was a little shocked when she realized what Jasmine was teaching equated to Algebra II curriculum. Having taught for twenty years, Ms. Knowlend thought she had seen everything, but this girl proved her wrong. When Jasmine was done with her lecture, the young girl looked up, saw the teacher, and instantly grew frightened.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"My name's Ms. Knowlend." The teacher introduced herself with a kind voice and smile. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

The girl giggled and stuck out a hand. "I'm Jasmine Possible."

 _That explains a lot._ The woman thought as she shook the girl's hand.

There was a knock at the door. Jasmine looked up with happy eyes and yelled "Mommy!"

Veronica opened the door and glared at her daughter. "Young lady, where were you?"

Jasmine looked at Veronica and shuffled her feet nervously. "I was teaching an Algebra Class and talking to Ms. Knowlend." The young girl said as she gestured to the woman.

Ms. Knowlend stood and walked over to Veronica. "Your daughter is amazing. If you would like, I could make a recommendation that she be placed in advanced placement classes."

Veronica nodded. "I'll have to talk it over with her mother, but I'm almost certain she'll be ok with it."

That one threw Ms. Knowlend for a loop. "A-alright…" She smiled and waved at Jasmine as they turned to leave. "I'll look forward to having you in my class, Ms. Possible."

The child simply answered with a nod and a smile.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	14. Duff tries to get his Due

Chapter Fourteen: Duff tries to get his Due

As soon as Veronica and Jasmine left to go to the interview, Kim sighed and looked at her watch. She had a feeling today was going to be unnaturally long because of the stress of Veronica's job interview. Kim knew that if Veronica couldn't get a job at the school that Veronica's likelihood of finding a job in another area was slim. Kim hoped Veronica got the job. She knew Veronica was a very competent teacher; there were no worries there. The portion that worried Kim was whether or not Veronica had enough patience with Mr. Barkin to keep her cool and not try to fry the man when he hit on her. Kim suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and worry about her fiancé as she thought about Mr. Barkin hitting on Veronica. _Veronica can definitely handle Barkin._ Kim thought to herself soothingly as she took a breath, cleansed her mind of those dragging thoughts, stood at her locker, and hummed "Bad Things" by Machine Gun Kelly to herself as she opened her locker and got the appropriate books and materials for her first class

 _I wonder how the interview is going._ Kim thought to herself as she looked at Shego's mug shot and closed her locker door with a shake of her head.

"I really need to get a new picture." Kim mumbled to herself.

When she turned, Kim found herself looking at Monique. "You seem awfully happy this morning." Monique said as she grinned knowingly at her friend.

"I am very happy Monique."

Monique squealed. "Is the rumor true? Did you ask out Josh Mankey?"

Kim didn't try to suppress a gag. "So not!"

Monique was understandably taken aback by this news. "WWWYG?! What's wrong with you, girl?!"

Kim sighed as she and Monique started walking to class together. "He's not my type, Monique."

Monique stared at her in shock. "Ok. Now, I know you're pulling my leg. He's a total hottie, Kim!" Monique shook her head with a small laugh at Kim's face. She seemed even more grossed out now.

Kim could feel her stomach roll in disgust at the thought of The Dream Boy on Campus touching her, much less… Oh God! She wasn't even going to think about going there!

"Kim, next you're going to tell me you're a lesbian." Monique told her with a friendly laugh.

Kim's face turned red as a tomato.

"What?" Monique asked as Kim looked and saw Jasmine leave the principal's office because she was clearly bored.

Monique followed Kim's gaze and stared as the child ran down the hallway. "She's cute. You never told me you had a younger sister."

Kim almost fainted. "It's a long story." Kim told her. "I'll tell you during study hall. I promise." With that, Kim ducked into her first class of the day and left Monique with more questions than answers.

 _What is going on?_ Monique thought, surprised by her friend's behavior.

As Kim settled into her first class, Duff Killigan laughed evilly from a dark room in his family castle. He thought he final had the perfect plan.

"This should be fun." He said darkly as he teed off and blew a hole in the earth about three quarters of a mile away. "I'll finally get on the professional level after this plot." He said as he held up a transmitter. "When the energy cores in my patented Killer Drive Balls activate, all professional golfers in the world will be killed by the resulting explosions! Then, I will claim that prize for myself!"

He growled with a deadly smirk as his eyes gleamed with psychotic glee. Then, Duff walked over to his laptop, sent all the professional golfers in the world "sample packs" of his golf bombs, and waited.

Back in class, Kim was hoping that Wade would call with a mission as she tried to pay attention in United States History. Kim normally loved anything to do with history, but the constant monotone droning of the teacher made Kim want to pull her hair out! Kim was beyond relieved when the bell rang and Mister… She couldn't even remember the guy's name he was so boring. Anyway, as Kim walked out of the classroom, she rubbed her head from the migraine she now had thanks to the teacher and looked to see Monique. The girl looked at Kim expectantly. Kim sighed and walked over.

"Monique…"

The girl in question gave Kim a sassy look and smiled. "The new rumor is you locked lips with a villain while I was out sick."

Kim smiled and laughed. "For once, the rumor mills were true."

Monique's jaw would have come down to her knees if it wasn't held in place by muscle, tendons and skin. Then, her eyes widened and all she did was point. Kim followed and smiled as Jasmine tackled Kim.

"Mom!" The girl yelled happily.

Monique's eyes almost popped out of her head. Before Monique could ask for an explanation, her face paled as she saw the woman she knew as Kim's archnemesis walk up behind the girl who enthusiastically claimed Kim as her mother.

"Hello, Gorgeous." Kim said as she walked up and pecked Veronica on the lips.

Monique was scandalized. "Do you have any shame, Kim?"

The strawberry brunette calmly shook her head. "When it comes to Veronica. I don't have as much as I would otherwise."

Kim smiled at Jasmine and opened her mouth to introduce her to Monique when the Kimmunicator went off. "Go, Wade."

Wade sighed. "Duff is at it again. This time, he's trying to blow up professional golfers."

Kim sighed and facepalmed.

"I managed to hold the golf balls at the local airport before they hot out of Scotland, but you still need to get the detonation device. I have a ride prepped, Kim."

Kim nodded her thanks. "We're on our way, Wade."

"All the way to Scotland for a stupid transmitter." Veronica growled as Kim shrugged.

"I've done dumber things."

Monique giggled. "…like crush on Josh Mankey." The snippy girl added.

Veronica gave Kim a glare.

"It was before we met." Kim defended with a growl before she looked at Monique with an irritated expression. "Thanks, Mo."

Veronica couldn't resist. "Where are Larry and Curly?" She asked with a grin.

Kim rolled her eyes. "We have a mission in Scotland to get to." She reminded the antihero.

"Don't worry, Kimmie. The Tweebs upgraded my car." Veronica anticipated Kim's next question. "It's your Mom's day off. She can watch Jasmine while we're away."

Kim didn't like the plan, but she agreed to it anyway.

Not ten minutes later, Kim and Veronica were on their way to Scotland. When they landed, the duo walked up to the castle to see Duff striking balls into the wild blue yonder.

Kim sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Kim was still a little aggravated at Monique for being so careless, and it showed. Not to mention that Veronica promised herself she would fry the boy if they ever met.

As Kim grappled up the wall with Veronica in tow, the way they were positioned meant Veronica's knee rubbed between Kim's legs as they rode the cable. Needless to say, Kim found it very difficult to concentrate on the mission and let out a very sensual moan as the grapple ended, and the lovers took their fighting stances.

Duff smirked. "Shego, really?" He drawled in his thick Scottish accent. He then smirked and winked at her. "You could do so much better than that, lass."

Unfortunately for Duff, Veronica heard "ass" instead of "lass".

"Kim, find the remote!" Kim nodded as Veronica turned back to Killigan. "No one calls Kimmie an ass. Understand, Skirt Boy?!"

Duff paled as he stared at Veronica's burning hands in fear. "Kill me and you won't know how to deactivate the transmitter without setting off my bombs, lassie."

He started laughing but stopped when Kim turned her own glare on the man.

"She's not a dog." Kim growled as the strawberry brunette kicked Duff in the face. Kim glared darkly at the man and held the transmitter up. "Deactivate it now, or I let Veronica fry you."

Duff's eyes widened. "You're Kim Possible!" He protested. "You don't kill!"

Kim shrugged. "Hanging out with Shego may have taught me some new tricks." Kim said as she ignited her own plasma.

"1340!" He yelled out in an absolute panic.

"Villains always have a keen sense of self-preservation." Veronica said with a grin as she dropped the rotund and short man without injury.

When Kim entered the code, the remote fell to pieces at her feet, and Wade popped up on her Kimmunicator.

"Reports say that the bombs deactivated on their own. Good work, guys."

Veronica grinned. "I think a mission well done calls for a reward." Veronica told Kim.

Wade was fast enough to cut the call right before Veronica and Kim's lips connected. Veronica moaned happily. Then, the lovers fell over into a heap. What happened next? Let me put it this way. Duff's castle would never be the same.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	15. The Villinous Vendetta

Chapter Fifteen: The Villainous Vendetta

While Kim and Veronica were enjoying themselves on top of Duff's castle, Drakken was in the foulest mood ever.

"Damn it, Shego!" The mad scientist growled in anger at his own slothful attitude. "I need another competent sidekick," Drakken mused as he began to pace around the workspace of his lair in thought. "What do I do?" Drakken kept repeating to himself as he paced. "I need something marvelous, something ingenious." The mad scientist muttered to himself. "Oh sweet muse, sing thy songs of inspiration." Drakken said dramatically. Drakken didn't believe anything would happen when he invoked the Ancient Greek Goddesses of the Arts.

At that moment, a portal opened and Drakken's mouth hung open. Out stepped a cyborg older version of the doctor. This Drakken's entire left side was either all medal or very small portions were still organic. Cyborg Drakken looked at his younger self.

"With my guidance, Kim Possible will be destroyed along with that traitorous wretch Shego and their daughter Jasmine."

Drakken blinked in surprise as CD put a hand on his face and shook his head in disgust. "Sometimes, you are even slower than the Buffoon."

Drakken was ready for that one and looked at his half-machine self. He raised an eyebrow. "You realize you just insulted yourself, right?"

CD glared at Drakken. "It is simple semantics and does not matter." CD let a deadly smile pass his mangled lips.

"What is of extreme importance, however, is what I am about to give to you."

CD looked Drakken in the eyes. Drakken gulped because he could almost feel the green light of the artificial optics boring into him.

"Never, under any circumstances, are you to lose this glove." CD said as he handed Drakken a black metal wrist gauntlet.

"The Centurion Project…" Present Drakken guessed.

CD shook his head and laughed. "That piece of junk? No, this is The Legion Lacerator, the latest model of Automated Activation Battle Suit, AABS, technology! Use it wisely."

A dark grin grew on Drakken's face as his time twin began to fade. "Oh, I most definitely will." Drakken said with a smile as he put the gauntlet on. "Oh, this should be fun!" Drakken said with an evil laugh as he went in search of his targets.

Kim and Veronica looked up to see Duff tapping wildly on his phone. Veronica facepalmed and went to seize the phone.

He chuckled. "You're too slow, Shego!" He said with a smirk. "Yours and Miss Possibles…exploits will be on the villain world wide web."

Veronica and Kim looked at each other and sighed. "I guess news had to spread sooner or later." Veronica said with a small smile.

Kim shrugged. "You never know. This could get some respect from the rest of the people in my rouges gallery." Kim said to Veronica as they went back to her car.

They were just coming stateside of the Atlantic when Kim heard a familiar bike below them.

"Motor Ed, what do you want?" Kim said as she glared down at the biker angrily.

He smirked. "So, you finally nabbed her for good, Red?" He asked with a smirk at Kim's utterly surprised look.

"Looks like I won the bet, Cousin." Ed mumbled to himself with a broad grin before he raised his voice again to an audible level. "Maybe you can teach Green some manners."

Before Kim could stop herself, she belted out, "She's a hard one, but if she wants to continue getting any, she'll behave." Kim's eyes grew wide as her words registered. Her mortified expression completed itself with a massive blush.

Motor Ed laughed. "Influence goes both ways…Red."

Kim blushed even redder as Motor Ed busted a gut laughing and sped off.

Veronica couldn't help but rib Kim about it. "Kimmie, I think you have a bit of The Wego Glow."

Kim stayed silent for the rest of the of the ride home to avoid anymore embarrassment.

Veronica smiled and put a hand on Kim's shoulder as they walked up to the front door.

"Kimmie, if we're going to make this work, you have to learn to roll with the punches. You can't let every little thing get to you when it comes to us." Veronica smiled and forced Kim to look at her. "I'm flattered when you talk dirty like that." She laughed. "It tells me you aren't afraid to let people know you enjoy your girlfriend."

Kim nodded and kissed Veronica's cheek. "I know, but this is still new to me." Kim said with a sheepish grin.

Veronica smiled and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. Kim leaned into the gentle warmth that exuded from Veronica and let out a contented sigh as sleep began to take the young hero to her dreams. Veronica smiled and laid Kim down in her bed. Almost as soon as Veronica's hands left Kim's body, the redhead started to shiver. Veronica was not oblivious to this and, after Veronica stuck her head in Jasmine's room to check on the girl, slipped into bed with Kim and drifted off herself as the two lovers spooned in the night.

 **Please Read and Review**


	16. Kim Kills

Chapter Sixteen: Kim Kills

As Kim and Veronica slept, Ann Possible woke up suddenly. Her instincts were going wild. Something was going to happen soon, something bad. The woman gently slid out of the covers to not wake her husband and tiptoed to Kim's room. Ann was a little shocked when she saw an irregular mass in the bed. She peered closer and almost jumped when Kim started whimpering.

"Drakken, you…won't get away with this." Kim growled. "I won't let you!"

Then, Kim screamed and jolted awake. Veronica's fists glowed with energy as she glared around, scanning the room. When the antihero's eyes settled on Kim, the woman pulled her close.

"What happened, Kimmie?" Veronica asked her trembling girlfriend.

"Drakken…won." Kim said slowly. "He used our daughter to do it." Kim said quietly.

Veronica looked at Kim. "Kimmie, don't worry." Veronica said as she kissed Kim. "We'll be ready when Drakken shows his-" Veronica was cut off by a loud crash.

Then, our heroes heard what every mother dreads. "Mommy, Momma! Help me!"

At that plea, something snapped in Kim. The woman got up and started marching toward Jasmine's voice.

Ann watched as Kim's feet left scorch marks in the floor. Her eyes widened, and she ran to The Tweebs' room. "Boys, implement Evacuation Plan Omega, NOW!"

The Tweebs jumped awake and grabbed their emergency bags as quick as lightning. Soon, the boys, James, and Ann were clear of the house.

Kim and Drakken locked eyes. The man fought a shiver as he stared into his adversary's eyes. "Put my daughter down, Drakken, and you may survive."

Drakken glared at the woman. "You've never killed before." Drakken told her with a calm expression. "What's different now?" He asked with a gloat in his voice.

Veronica smiled. "You don't know when to quit, so we've decided to put you down."

Kim looked at Veronica. "Veronica, you get Jasmine and get out of here!" The strawberry brunette glared at Veronica when the antihero opened her mouth to protest. "Veronica, go!"

Veronica's eyes simmered with anger. "I'm not leaving you to fight him alone!"

In response, Kim picked up Veronica and Jasmine. The hero then gently set them outside and said, "I love you."

Then, Kim ran back inside and looked at Drakken. "It's just you and me, Drakken. Let's dance!"

The two collided and began trading blows. Kim quickly noticed her plasma couldn't even scratch the armor.

"Always too weak, Kim Possible, even with Shego's powers, you are nothing!" Drakken backhanded her and Kim went sailing through the air and cracked a support beam. The teen hero slumped over with a groan as Drakken bore down on her. "Kim Possible cannot do everything." Drakken sneered.

If Drakken paid attention instead of ranting, he would have noticed Kim's body take on a red glow, and it wouldn't be a surprise when another Kim punched him hard enough from behind to make the villain stagger.

Kim smiled faintly. _Luis and Clark were right_ , she thought. _Cloning comes in handy._

Kim smiled as her thought to be dead clone kicked Drakken back. Silently, Kim relayed her plan to her double. The double gave her a nod. Kim shrank down to the size of an action figure and ran up Drakken's arm. The blue man didn't notice her and glared at the Kim double.

"How are you alive?!" Drakken asked in shock and a bit of fear.

The Kim double only smiled in response and roundhouse kicked Drakken across the face. The mad scientist staggered back from the blow and sent a volley of missiles at her. The double dodged barely, but the resulting explosion ripped out the left wall of the house.

When Veronica saw this, she looked at Jasmine, ordered the girl to stay pitched, and charged in. _I never promised to leave you to fight him alone, Pumpkin._ Veronica thought as she tackled Drakken.

Drakken laughed. "Kim's bitch comes to save the day." He said gleefully.

Kim's double glared at Drakken. "She's my fiancée…" The double then punched him hard enough to make him fall back. "…not my bitch!"

Drakken tried to get up, but something interfered with the neural interface, so Drakken stayed motionless. "What's wrong with this thing?!" He growled in frustration as the Kim double smiled.

Inside the suit, the real Kim Possible smiled. "Even Purple Boy's powers are useful." She said to herself.

Kim continued to follow the main wiring harnesses to the interface. When she saw the chip, Kim couldn't help but smile. _I disable that, and Drakken trades his armor for a technologically advanced tin can._ Kim growled, jumped up to the interface, and slashed it with plasma. Kim yelled out in fear as the suit suddenly surged over onto its back and threw her into a closed access panel.

"Ow, that hurt!" Kim groaned as she rubbed her head in anger.

Kim then hurried down the way she came. When Kim came to Drakken's armored left arm, she smirked and let herself grow to full size. Drakken screamed as Kim's change in size ripped the arm apart.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken stated in absolute shock before the Kim clone disappeared in red light.

Kim picked up Drakken, armor and all, in a single fist. "On your feet, you slimy sack of shit!" Kim ordered as Drakken paled.

In all his years of fighting with Possible, the man never heard her swear, and to finally hear her use language like that scared him. Kim's emerald eyes burned with intent.

"Drakken, you have some major balls!" She threw him against the wall so hard, the drywall and frame cracked through to reveal a hole. "You attacked Veronica and me with our own child. Then, when you didn't know to keep your fucking hand out of the fire and attacked us again tonight!"

Drakken stared at his enemy in shock. Kim ignited her fists again and focused until the green flames turned white hot with rage. Drakken could do nothing but scream as the metal of his armor shrank into a form fitting, skin tight wrap. When Kim was done, Drakken was no longer in a metal suit. He was now frozen inside a metal statue. Kim walked out of the house tired and trudging. When it hit her what she had to do, Kim turned into broken mess and sobbed loudly into Veronica's shirt.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	17. Proven Wrong

Chapter Seventeen: Proven Wrong

The whole villain world was shocked when it was broadcast that the hero Kim Possible killed one of her foes. This sent a ripple of fear through every villain the teen put behind bars. All, that is, except one: DNAmy. She scoffed at the idea.

"Kim Possible doesn't have the guts to kill, or she would have done it a while ago. She's as harmless as a Cuddle Buddy." The geneticist said under her breath as she worked on a new project designed to prove the woman right.

This one was special. DNAmy started with her own gene sequence minus gorilla impurities, added some tiger DNA and scorpion DNA, and to give her creation flight just a touch of bat DNA.

The rotund woman laughed manically as the creature stepped out of its creation pod. For a moment, the geneticist studied her beautiful monster. As it stood before her, DNAmy quickly noticed the creature's slim but toned feminine physique. Then, the woman took note of her fur color which was patterned like tiger print. Claws slowly inched out of the female's balled fists at her side which made her "mother" smile. Then, DNAmy saw bat wings folded neatly from where they sprouted atop her scapulae.

"Where's the scorpion DNA?" DNAmy mumbled to herself, puzzled.

The creature slashed at a picture in response. DNAmy watched with morbid fascination as the clearly defined claw marks distorted before the picture dissolved into goo. Once she saw this, DNAmy cackled and put a hand on her creation's shoulder. Then, the woman took samples of Kim and Shego's DNA in the form of hair and held them to the monster's nose.

"Find them and kill them…Rajana."

The newly dubbed "Rajana" seemed to smile. Then, she raced off in search of prey.

Back at the Possible House, Kim and Veronica were busily getting Jasmine ready for her first official day of class. To say Jasmine was excited would have been a massive understatement. The young girl was almost flying with energy as she prepared for school. Veronica laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"Jasmine, you'll change your tune by the end of the day."

Kim gave Veronica an angry look. "Don't crush her enthusiasm like that!"

Veronica smirked. "You and I both know, with the brain on our daughter, she'll be bored out of her mind for most of the day."

Kim sighed. Veronica was right, but the school board would not approve of Jasmine jumping grades without proof.

As Kim, Veronica, and Jasmine got in the car; Kim told her daughter, "Don't try to impress anyone by attempting something that is over the edge of what you can understand. You'll make yourself look silly." Kim warned as the teen blushed.

"Is that from experience, Kimmie?" Veronica teased.

The strawberry brunette simply nodded as Veronica laughed. Kim shook her head at the pale green woman. Then, she turned toward Jasmine and handed her a…

"A Kimmunicator?!" The girl gasped in happiness as her eyes gleamed.

Kim nodded. "I had Wade put one together for you." Kim's smile at Jasmine's surprise melted into a serious expression. "Only use this in an emergency. Understand, young lady?"

Jasmine nodded. "I understand, Mom."

Kim ruffled her daughter's hair. "Good. Have a great day at school."

At the middle school, Jasmine sighed. She felt so out of place. As kids ran up to the doors and pushed on each other to get in, Jasmine calmly walked to the door with her book bag over her shoulder and looked at the other children like they were nuts. When the bell rang to go to Home Room, there was a collective groan from the main student body before they began to disperse to the various rooms. Jasmine sighed as she took a seat on the outside left of the fourth row from the front when she found her room. The teacher walked up to the board and introduced herself as Mrs. Tynes. Then, she looked directly at Jasmine. The girl gulped.

"Today, class, we have a new student." Mrs. Tynes said in a voice that dripped so much sweetness it made Jasmine's stomach turn. "Why don't you come up front and introduce yourself?"

Blushing furiously, Jasmine made her way to the front and turned toward the class. "My name is Jasmine Possible," she said as she looked over and noticed Mrs. Tynes eyes bulge slightly at the surname.

"I remember Kim." Mrs. Tynes said to herself with a smile.

Jasmine heard this and was about to respond when what could only be described as terrified screams ripped through the halls. Mrs. Tynes went to full alert mode. Jasmine knew the woman was former military because she became hard in an instant.

"Stay here! That's an order, children."

Jasmine wasn't going to take orders and jumped on a desk. From there, with a grunt of effort, she jumped into the vents. The students gasped and said many things. Most of it amounted to how cool the new girl was. Jasmine ignored the praise and crawled toward the unknown threat. Suddenly, a loud growl echoed in the vents and forced Jasmine to cover her ears. Then, Jasmine heard and felt the vents give way and braced herself.

Jasmine landed in a fighting stance and glared at the threat before her. This creature was massive and intelligent. It stared at Jasmine with sadistic glee in its eyes. Then, large claws extended from its fists. Mrs. Tynes had a machine gun leveled at the beast. Jasmine shook her head at the Global Justice agent and ran toward the creature. The agent opened her mouth to tell Jasmine to stay back, but the command died in the woman's throat when Jasmine produced familiar green plasma around her hands and began attacking the monster.

 _Kim and Shego had a daughter?! What the FUCK?!_ The hardened Global Justice agent thought in shock.

The creature was fast, but due to drills with her Mom and Momma, Jasmine was too quick and soon had the monster angered. Its attacks became savage and reckless as the creature succumbed to its animalistic tendencies.

"You're not so tough!" Jasmine taunted before she jumped up and blinded the monster with direct plasma to the eyes. "Now, Mrs. Tynes!"

The GJ agent didn't ask questions and simply complied, filling the creature with lead.

As it fell, Kim and Veronica charged in looking for a fight. When they saw the monster was down, the parents ran to Jasmine.

Veronica glared at Jasmine. "What the hell were you thinking, Jasmine Amelia Possible?! You could have been killed!"

Jasmine looked at her parents. "If I called you and waited, everyone in the school could have died!"

Kim put a hand on Veronica's shoulder to calm the woman as plasma began to lick at her arms. Kim looked at Jasmine and knelt to be eye level with her daughter.

"Just promise me you'll be safe." Jasmine hugged her Mom tight.

The hug was broken as Mrs. Tynes walked up with locks of strawberry brunette and raven hair in her hand.

"DNAmy…" Kim growled lowly.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	18. A Possible Parent-Teacher Confrence

Chapter Eighteen: A Possible Parent-Teacher Conference

Kim looked at the sample of her and Veronica's hair, closed her eyes, tried to relax, and glared back at Mrs. Tynes.

"What is GJ doing at Jasmine's school?" Kim asked as she walked up to the teacher with a glare. The agent put her hands up in surrender. "Take it easy, Possible. I was just acting under orders." The teacher and agent tried to explain.

"What does Global Justice want with our daughter?" Veronica growled.

A sizable crowd of students gathered around the four of them while the couple demanded answers of the agent.

"If both of you will kindly follow me to my office, I will be glad to explain."

Veronica folded her arms over her chest and looked at the agent with distain. The look made the agent shiver, but Kim only cracked a smile. "Jasmine will not participate in any barbaric experimentation." Veronica said with a tone that left no room for argument.

Jasmine shivered and ran to Kim in fear when Veronica said that to the agent. Mrs. Tynes sighed in irritation but motioned for the family to follow her to her office.

One of the students recognized Kim and glared at his classmates. The boy was deaf and mute, but his glare at the students said volumes without words. Most of the gathering started to disperse under the boy's iron glare. Once the rest of the students were gone, he smiled at the group.

"Thank you, Billy." Mrs. Tynes signed and spoke to the boy.

Jasmine's eyes brightened. The girl smiled at him and began to rapidly ask Billy various questions. The boy smiled. He did not fail to notice that Jasmine's hands shook slightly as she signed. Then, the deaf boy's eyes widened at the sight of another person besides his family and teachers that knew ASL.

"You know to sign?" He asked with his hands. The look of shock on his face made Jasmine laugh.

"Mom insisted on it. She knows how to sign, too." Jasmine told Billy with gestures and speech. Kim looked at the two of them. "Go on to class, you two." Jasmine and Billy nodded and walked off.

Kim switched to speech. "Have a good rest of the day at school, sweetie."

Jasmine turned back, smiled, and waved at her mom. Then, the new friends departed for their classes.

Back in Mrs. Tynes office, the woman sat down at her desk and looked at Kim and Veronica.

"Start explaining," Veronica demanded. "Otherwise, you will see what plasma can really do."

Not intimidated in the least, the GJ agent calmly looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow.

"By the records Dr. Director keeps on both of you," The woman began. "It appears as if you hate each other. How did you get from that to having a child together?"

Kim stood up out of her seat and glared at the agent. "Our personal life is none of your business."

The agent had to suppress a smile. _Tension was the catalyst to go from enemies to lovers._ The agent decided for herself.

"By the way, this is about Jasmine, not us. Why does Cyclops want to keep tabs on our daughter?"

The agent sighed and gave Kim a file. It wasn't marked, but upon reading a portion of the document, it became clear the file held a report and threat assessment of Jasmine Possible by the director herself.

Kim glared at the report in absolute fury. "GJ will not watch our daughter as if she is a criminal!" Kim slammed her fist angrily on the desk and handed the report back.

The irate parents walked out of the office with intent to kill if nessassary. Once they were outside of the school, Kim rang Wade on her Kimmunicator.

Wade saw Kim's pissed off expression and asked, "What's wrong, Kim? Is Jasmine ok?"

Kim took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "I just found out Global Justice is watching Jasmine as if she is already a criminal!"

Wade paled at Kim's tone.

Kim noticed and blinked. "I'm sorry, Wade. I just don't take kindly to having my family stalked."

He nodded and chuckled. "Do you want a line or her location?"

Veronica put herself in the frame. Wade shivered. He still wasn't used to Veronica. "Location, Nerdlinger, and we needed it yesterday!"

Kim sighed at Veronica's in your face approach and let a small laugh escape her lips.

"I got it. I'm sending coordinates to you now." Wade told Kim as she smiled.

"You rock, Wade."

The strawberry brunette then cut the connection and looked at Veronica. "I hope you've got a parka handy." Kim said as she looked at the Yukon coordinates Wade provided.

Once at the designated location, Kim and Veronica marched up to a cave and glared inside. Kim produced a flashlight only for green light to cast an eerie glow on the cave walls. Kim shut her flashlight off and grinned at Shego.

"You make a joke about Green Lanterns, Princess, and you'll be on the couch for a month."

Kim sighed. She couldn't resist. "Hey, Veronica, watch out for Sinestro."

Veronica shook her head at Kim's quip. "How can Yellow Light be the opposite of Green anyway? Logically, Red and Green are opposites, not yellow and green."

Kim giggled. "That's us. Red and Green…you would be more likely to be a Red Lantern though with me as a Green Lantern."

Veronica shook her head. "You put up a great popular front, but you're a nerd."

Kim looked at her with a glare. "Hey!"

Suddenly, the pair was sent down a slide. When they landed, Kim and Veronica were met by Betty Director.

Kim glared at the woman. "Why do you feel the need to keep an eye on our daughter, Director?"

Betty looked at Kim with an apathetic expression. "Do you need to ask that question?"

Kim had to fight to keep respect in her tone as the woman looked at Veronica with a frown. "Veronica has-"

Veronica stopped Kim with a simple motion. "I love Kim. Her influence has changed me. I'm trying to go strait, but your little stunt has Kim and me willing to do almost anything to allow Jasmine to have a normal, well normal by Possible standards, life."

Kim looked at the woman and waited for a response.

"Your 'daughter' is an assassin created by Doctor Drakken to kill both of you!"

Kim was so close to slapping the one-eyed woman. "Nurture can overcome nature. Look at the cases of 'wild children'." Kim suggested. "If they are brought into society before they turn thirteen, the children can lead normal lives after they are shown love and care."

Betty tried to protest, but Veronica glared at the woman.

"If I catch you stalking Jasmine again…" Veronica trailed off and ignited a fist before she walked up to Kim, and the couple left the woman with her thoughts.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	19. The Shadow of Consequences

Chapter Nineteen: The Shadow of Consequences

DNAmy paced her lab as the mad geneticist waited for her creation to come back. After two days of waiting, DNAmy started to search for her creature. When the woman found out her beastly "daughter" terminated, the woman obsessed with Cuddle Buddies began to angrily work on an even nastier genetic monstrosity.

"Kim Possible will pay for what she has done!" DNAmy vowed.

As the genetic binders mixed with various ferocious beasts, DNAmy calmly sat down and read Isle of the Lost. Out of the corner of her eye, DNAmy saw something move in the shadows.

"Kim Possible, how dare you-" The geneticist was cut off from her pouting rant with a strong hand over her mouth.

"Don't say a word." The mystery intruder commanded.

DNAmy screamed as a knife went through her back. The man took the dead body and carefully placed her to make it look as if she ran before being struck down from behind. Then, he carved plasma burns into various pieces of steel bulkhead around the lab. Once laying the scene was done, the man took a look at DNAmy's final project.

A smile twisted itself onto the man's scar-ridden face. "You will do nicely, my pet."

Two days after DNAmy's attack on the middle school, Kim and Veronica were no closer to finding the woman. It was utterly taxing. Every moment the pair could spare they used to search for the woman's hidden lab. Suddenly, Wade popped up on screen.

"Guys, I think I may have found DNAmy's lab." He typed on his computer for a second or two. Then, a map popped up. "There's an old genetics lab here…" The map zeroed in on a point in southern Texas. "It's been abandoned for almost twenty years, but recently, someone turned the power back onto the place."

Kim nodded. "That could be the place." She smiled at the boy. "Set us up with a ride, and we'll be on our way."

Wade nodded. "Already done."

Kim and Veronica looked at each other. The green-skinned woman sighed.

"Jasmine will be getting up soon. I should probably stay here and make sure she gets to school ok."

Kim blinked. "I thought you'd want to protect me."

Veronica smiled. "How many battles do we have between us?" She asked. "I think you can handle a crazy lady with a psychotic obsession with Cuddle Buddies."

Kim laughed and nodded. "When you put it that way, DNAmy sounds like more of a nuisance than a true threat."

Veronica nodded. "She's like Doctor D if he was born a girl."

Kim shivered at the mention of her former lunatic enemy. "He turned out to be more of a threat than we gave him credit for." Kim reminded Veronica.

The green-skinned woman kissed Kim gently on the lips. When the engaged couple broke apart, Veronica said, "Please, be careful, Pumpkin."

Kim nodded and left for another mission like routine. However, this mission would be far from routine.

When Kim parachuted down to the lab, she noticed right away that the place seemed to be lacking in mutant security.

That's odd. Kim thought as she quickly and quietly made her way to the entrance.

Once inside, Kim put her guard up, certain an ambush was near. She peered into the darkness thankful for Wade's night vision contacts. Kim looked up as the sound of scurrying on metal reached her ears and drew the teen's attention to the ceiling. Kim instinctively jumped back as a giant spider shrieked, belched a large plume of yellow gas in the girl's face, and lunged at her. Kim tried to kick the creature back, but her legs were rapidly turning to lead.

Nerve…gas. Kim thought sluggishly before everything went black.

Kim groaned as she woke up. The light was blinding even through Kim's eyelids. The strawberry brunette tried to focus and clear up the picture she was getting from her eyes but had no immediate success.

"Kim Possible…"

She knew that voice, but as much as it was familiar, the voice was strange. "G-Gemini!" Kim growled with a glare.

The man came into focus. His face was scarred with old tool marks, knives from the look of them. His right eye was milky and probably nonfunctional. Kim's eyes widened.

"You're not Gemini!"

The man chuckled. "How perceptive!" He said mockingly. "No, I am not. My name is Castor."

Kim noticed her surroundings at that moment and shivered. The place was a wreck. Blood and broken equipment were everywhere. The sight that made Kim's blood run cold though was DNAmy face down in a pool of her own blood with a knife wound in her back.

"You did some very bad things, Miss Possible...you and Veronica."

He motioned to her hands. For the first time, Kim noticed a weight in her right hand and stared at a bloody knife in horror. Kim brought both her hands to her face and saw both covered in blood.

"Why would you do this?!"

He laughed in a deep chuckle. The man then folded his hands and began to walk around Kim.

"My sister…she and Gemini are alive because of the horrors I suffered." He sighed. "They say abortion is painless and quick." The man shook his head. "I remember the 'doctor' sticking a knife to my throat, not even out of my mother completely. He tried to slit my throat. Somehow, I stayed alive. The conscienceless madman moved to my face and started cutting."

Castor motioned to the multitude of scars.

"Mother was so horrified. I was left for dead while she gave birth and cared for my brother and sister."

Kim's eyes went wide. "How do I fit in?" Kim asked him.

"Betty worships you, Kim Possible." He smiled. "I gave her life, and I can ruin it. You will not get out of this. When Betty insists you're innocent, doubt will be cast on her. Politics will take over from there and finish my work for me."

Veronica knew something was wrong when Kim didn't return that night. Jasmine was clearly worried about her Mom. As Veronica tucked Jasmine in, she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I will find Mom. Don't worry." Veronica tried to assure the girl but her own worry made that difficult.

Turning her attention to the green and black device in her hand, Veronica spoke. "Nerdlinger, can you get Kim's coordinates?"

Wade nodded. "She's here."

Veronica nodded and cut the connection, she gulped and steeled herself because Veronica was about to try something new with her powers. She concentrated on Kim's location and felt her own body vanish. Nothing but a scorch mark was left as evidence that Veronica was there a split second before. Kim and Castor shielded their eyes as a flash of green light filled the room.

"Let…my Kimmie…go!" Veronica roared at the man, out of breath but royally pissed off.

Castor smiled. "GJ will bring her in for the murder of DNAmy regardless. My plan will be carried out inevitably."

Veronica looked at Kim as Kim dropped the knife in fear. "Get close to me and stay close."

Kim did as instructed. Then, Veronica let her rage loose in the form of a wave of consuming plasma incinerated everything around them into piles of ash and slag. Kim looked up at Veronica and hugged her with a shiver. Kim then realized she was probably nude now because the fire consumed everything not plasma-proof and blushed furiously.

Veronica giggled at her. "Your clothes are clean and still in one piece…although I kinda wish they did burn off."

Kim blushed redder. "L-let's just go home." Kim stammered in embarrassment.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	20. The Enemy Within

Chapter Twenty: The Enemy Within

Ron suddenly stirred in his bed and sat up quickly with a gasp. As the blonde boy looked around the room, his newly honed fighting instincts made Ron observe with close attention the things of the room: his training gi neatly folded in the corner off to the side, a bowl of soup left on a table that sat low near the floor on a dinning mat, and the chopsticks laid neatly by the bowl. Rufus' light snores in Ron's ears as the naked mole rat lay asleep in his own tiny bed near his owner made Ron turn to crack a small smile at his pet. Then, Ron's eyes traveled to the sleeping form of Yori next to him. A shadow of movement in the corner of Ron's eye turned Ron's head toward the sight. His smile turned to a firm frown as the lanky boy stood, glared into the darkness, and adopted a fighting stance. The Yamanouchi training kicked in, and Ron kicked at another flash of movement. The kick connected and sent Ron's opponent across the room. As the mystery attacker finally hit something solid, the crash woke Yori. The young Japanese girl saw Ron approach the attacker. Then, Ron's assailant threw something. Yori tried to run and catch whatever was thrown but proved to be too slow.

Ron let out a yell of sudden pain. Then, Yori felt fear crawl down her spine as she watched Samurai armor extent over Ron's body from its origin point on the back of his neck.

"R-Ron?" Yuri asked as trepidation filled her voice.

Ron turned to his girlfriend, but instead of Ron,

Yori got a shock as Monty Fisk's voice answered her.

"I will take Ron's power for myself; he will be my slave."

At this point, the entire school was alerted to the threat. They stood in Ron's way and were quickly removed out of the equation. Yori quickly noted the students were only knocked out and not killed. That gave the ninja hope that on some level, Ron had limited control and could dial back Monkey Fist's brutality toward the students. That said, Yori knew with Ron's sharpened skills, she could not rescue Ron on her own. Yori found Ron's old Kimmunicator and called Wade. When the boy showed on the screen, Yori didn't waste any time.

"Wade, I need you to get Kim immediately!"Yori pleaded frantically. "Monkey Fist has somehow brain washed Ron-son!"

Wade nodded. "I'm on it!" That's all Wade said before the Kimmunicator blacked out again.

Kim was just sitting down to lunch when she heard the ring of her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade paled. "Monkey Fist captured and brainwashed Ron." The boy-genius told Kim.

The girl started running as she spoke, "I'll get Veronica and be on my way." Kim said calmly.

Veronica met her in the parking lot. "So, Monkey Boy captured Ron?"

Kim was a little surprised when Veronica said "Ron" instead of "Buffoon".

It must've showed on Kim's face because Veronica added. "I've come to respect him for what he is to you, Kimmie."

Kim just nodded as her mind went to Mission Mode.

"We're coming, Ron." Kim mumbled with a firm expression.

When Kim and Veronica made it to Yamanouchi Ninja School at five in the morning Japanese Time, the duo stood in shock at the wreck of destruction that lay before them.

"Ron did all this?" Kim asked in shock as Yori walked up to them.

She bowed quickly and gave Veronica a quick questioning look. The ninja then brushed the question aside with a shake of her head and looked at Kim with worry in her eyes.

"You must help me find and free my Ron-son." She said with tears.

Kim sighed and called Wade.

"It's truth time, Nerdlinger." Veronica said. "If you really do have a tracer on or in Ron, give us his location."

Wade laughed nervously and quickly pulled a map up on screen. "He's here."

A red blip appeared on the map while a green one winked on quickly but vanished before Wade thought anyone could notice. The green one showed their current location, and Veronica's face turned to a scowl as she realized who had the second tracer.

"Thanks, Wade."

Before Kim could cut the connection, Veronica gently took the Kimmunicator from the strawberry brunette.

"Go ahead, Princess. I'll catch up." Veronica said with a smile.

When Kim and Yori were far enough away, Veronica glared with fireballs in her eyes directed at Wade.

"Nerdlinger, you and I will have a long chat about chipping Kim as if she's a dog."

Wade's face drained of color. "Y-you saw that?" Wade gulped and shivered when Veronica said nothing more and made the screen go black.

When the trio walked into Monkey Fist's lair, the former archeologist raised an eyebrow at the three. "Kim and Shego?!" He shrieked in surprise. "Samurai Slave, attack!"

Ron jumped down with a deafening crash and ran at Veronica.

"Of course, Ron would zero in on me!" Veronica bemoaned in annoyance.

Kim smiled and while Ron had his full attention on Veronica. Kim ignited her plasma and leaped on Ron's back. Monty's eyes went wide in shock and fear at sight of Kim's glowing hands. "How- That's not FAIR!" He whined as Kim destroyed the chip.

With a tired sigh, Ron passed out, and the armor removed itself from Ron's body. Yori glared at Monkey Fist. The man shivered as Yori let her anger fuel her attacks. Soon, Monkey Fist was reduced to a shivering mass under Yori's onslaught. When she was done, Yori walked over and hugged Ron tightly.

"I was going to wait and tell you later, my Ron-son, but after this, it cannot wait any longer. You will soon be a father."

Veronica and Kim smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Ron." Kim said with a beaming grin. The blonde did not take the news with grace like Kim.

"WHAT?!" Then, Ron promptly fainted.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	21. Trust is Tested

Chapter Twenty-one: Trust is Tested

Electronique sighed as she stared at her cell wall in absolute boredom.

I need to get out. This is getting a little cramped in here. She thought calmly as her electric blue hair sparked and cracked with energy.

One of guards tapped her cell door's bars four times to get her attention.

"Miss Olms," he said with a kind smile. "It's chowtime."

The man had a kind look in his eyes that Electronique only saw with him.

"Thank you, Mr. Daniels."

The man chuckled. "Please…call me Leon."

The villain blinked in mild surprise. "I will. Again, thank you for the lunch, Leon."

Once the guard was gone, Electronique smiled. "Being hit with a brain altering device has its advantages when you have unchangeable brainwave patterns that come with my electric powers."

The villain cackled evilly in her cell and smiled when she found the fork and jammed it in her television. Energy leaped from the TV and gathered around her. Electronique's laugher echoed as her body vanished into the current.

Kim and Veronica were on their way back to Middleton as Electronique escaped. Jet lag caught up with the duo as they rode. Veronica smiled at Kim and the strawberry brunette gave Veronica a sleepy smile.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week." Kim mumbled a little surprised at her lack of energy after a mission.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at Kim's statement. "Kimmie's not getting old. Is she?"

Kim punched Veronica playfully. "As if! You're one to talk, V." Kim said in protest.

Veronica gave her an odd look. "'V'?" Veronica asked with a small smile. "Last I checked I wasn't some idiot running around in a dystopian Britain with a Guy Faux Mask."

Kim laughed. "You think you can be the only one to come up pet names?" Kim asked with a smirk.

Veronica was ready and waiting for that. "At least I don't rip off comic book characters." Kim was a little annoyed but found herself in tears over that last remark.

What the hell? Kim thought in response to this emotional state that shocked even her. "A-at least, I t-try." Kim stammered out as she looked at Veronica.

Veronica gently took Kim in her arms. "Go to sleep, Kimmie," Veronica told the girl with a kind smile. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

Kim nodded and soon drifted off on Veronica's shoulder with a content smile. I hope you're alright, Cupcake. Veronica thought in worry as she put the car on autopilot and joined Kim in sleep.

When the pair landed at the Possible house, Kim was assaulted by a scream of happiness and a bear hug from one very excited Jasmine. The girl leaped up in Kim's arms with a large smile that soon disappeared when the girl saw how tired her Mom was.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Jasmine asked in worry.

Veronica answered before Kim could. "She's fine, Jazz. I promise."

Jasmine gave one last look at Kim. Then, the girl nodded and ran back to her room with a hidden fear in her mind. Veronica carried Kim to their bed and laid her down.

As the woman did so, she heard sparking from the outlet about a foot away and turned to see Electronique. Veronica's brow furrowed, and she glared at the villain as Veronica's hands glowed threateningly with plasma. Electronique seemed distracted for a moment and looked past Veronica at Kim. Then, a smile spread across her face.

"That's…interesting." The blue woman mused aloud to herself over the new bit of information she got.

"What? Kim and I together?! That's old news." Veronica growled.

Electronique raised an eyebrow at this and let a smirk pass her lips. "Is that so? I had not heard." Then, Electronique smiled darkly. "Is she faithful?"

Veronica's hands glowed slightly hotter at that accusation. "Electronique, did you come here to fight or make fun of mine and Kim's relationship?"

Electronique smiled. "If you trust her so much, why do I sense embryonic brainwaves near the bottom of the hero's abdomen?"

Veronica was incensed. "That's impossible!" Kimmie would never-" Veronica was cut off as Kim groaned and sat up.

"Ta Ta, Ms. Go. I'll leave you and Ms. Possible to discuss this privately" Electronique said as she waved and left the same way she came.

Kim woke up and was surprised to see Veronica almost in tears. "W-what was all the yelling about?" Kim asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw Veronica reach for Kim's hand and squeezed it. "Kim…" Veronica fought to keep it together and shook as pain threatened her control. "Have you been…cheating on me?" Kim tried her best to not look angry or hurt when she heard that question. "What brought this on?" Veronica looked away. She couldn't look at Kim right now because the antihero was scared of what would happen and what she would see in Kim's eyes if they did lock contact. "Electronique was an OB-GYN at Go City General before she got her powers, and she never lies when it comes to children, mothers, or babies. She said that she could sense an embryo inside you." Kim's hand went to her flat stomach on impulse. "I've been feeling really off since our escapade in Scotland." Kim told Veronica with a slight blush. "Your contact with the comet did change you, Veronica. Maybe…" Kim trailed off. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "I'll get an appointment to double check ASAP." Kim said as she and Veronica hugged. Veronica couldn't help feeling a mixture of fear, excitement, and hopeful happiness as the couple embraced. A question lingered in Kim's mind as they embraced, _Why would Electronique come here?_ Unknown to anyone, along with Electronique, Drakken's armor statue had vanished!

 **Please Read and Review.**


	22. Baby on the WayNot So Welcome

Chapter Twenty-two: Baby on the Way…Not So Welcome

Veronica woke up the next morning and heaved down air in fear as she looked around. "Kimmie, no, don't leave me!" The antihero whispered in tears. Veronica reached for Kim and found her girlfriend's side of the bed empty. For a second, Veronica was terrified that Kim left her during the night. Then, the sound of Kim retching in the bathroom a few feet away came to Veronica's attention. The woman got up and calmly walked over to Kim. Then, she knelt by the girl and held Kim's hair back. When Veronica saw Kim's face, the raven-headed woman gasped. Kim looked horrible. Her face was pale and her eyes bloodshot. Kim groaned and looked at Veronica weakly.

"Come on, Pumpkin." Veronica said as she took her girlfriend's hand and helped Kim stand. Kim smiled gratefully at Veronica, and the two slowly made it back to bed. "Go back to sleep, Kimmie. I'll-" Veronica was cut off as she heard running and looked up to see Mrs. Possible in the doorway.

"What's going on?"

Veronica was hesitant to tell the woman Kim was suffering from morning sickness, so she told a half truth and said, "Kimmie's not feeling well. I think she caught something."

Mrs. Possible nodded. "I have the day off, but I have to work tonight. I'll be happy to take her."

Veronica sighed. Better she finds out now and has Mr. Possible kill me than later. Veronica thought. "Alright." Veronica said with a calm smile.

"When Kim wakes up, tell her she has an appointment with Doctor Foust at ten."

Veronica nodded. "I will."

As Mrs. Possible left the room, Veronica sighed and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair as the superspy slept. Veronica kissed her forehead and got in the shower. After she was clean, Veronica got out, toweled dry, and went to check on Jasmine. The little girl was getting out of bed when her Mommy walked into the doorway. Jasmine looked at Veronica in worry.

"Is Mom ok?"

Veronica nodded. "Grandma and I are taking her to the doctor while you're at school."

Jasmine nodded. "Mom didn't cheat on you. I hope you know that." The girl told her Mommy with a serious face that reminded Veronica of Kim when she's pissed or determined to win. Veronica blinked. "I heard you two arguing last night." Jasmine quickly explained as she walked up to Veronica. "The way Mom looks at you…she's too head over heels for you to want anyone else."

Veronica instantly felt two inches tall and made of shit for suspecting Kim of betrayal. "Get ready for school, you little genius." Veronica told the girl with a firm look.

Jasmine nodded and gently shut the door behind her. Then, the little girl giggled. "Man, I hope I'm right, and I'm going to have a little sister soon."

Jasmine didn't know all the ugly details of making love, but through researching her own creation in her spare time, the girl knew the early signs of a baby on the way, and her Mom fit the bill almost perfectly. The idea of being a big sister made Jasmine happy but also slightly fearful. What if I'm not a good big sister? The girl questioned him her mind. Kim's voice sounded off in Jasmine's head. It's no big. You're a Possible, remember?

"I'm a Possible. This won't be anything I can't handle." Jasmine assured herself with a grin as she threw her backpack over her shoulder about thirty minutes later and walked out of her room.

Kim felt better when she got up the second time and was relieved that the queasiness didn't make a comeback. Kim washed, dried off, and looked at her bare body. If she squinted, Kim thought she could see a difference in her profile and sighed. This is going to be a long day and a long nine months, little one. Kim thought before she got dressed for the day.

Once Kim walked out of the house and saw Veronica holding the car door open for her with her mom on the driver's side, Kim started to panic because she knew something was going to happen soon, and The Teen Who Could Do Anything knew her Mom and Dad would probably not react well to the news that their little Kimmie Cub was knocked up.

The moment of truth came when Doctor Foust walked in with a shocked look on his face as the middle-aged man looked at routine test results that came back as anything but.

"Miss. Possible, may I discuss something with you?"

Kim gave a worried look at her mother.

The kind man that Doctor Foust was, he hated to see patients under his care uncomfortable. "If you would like, I can ask your mother and friend to wait outside while we talk."

Kim nodded at the man and was thankful her mom didn't protest the decision and walked out of the room without a fuss. When Veronica got up to follow Kim's mom out, Kim reached up and gently grabbed Veronica's hand. The woman listened to the wordless plea and sat back down.

"Alright, Doctor," Kim asked. "What's wrong?"

The doctor cleared his throat and removed the glasses that hung on the end of his nose. "You're pregnant, Kim," The doctor's voice stayed level. "However, there is no hint that male DNA was involved."

He looked at Veronica and doctor's eyes widened slightly as realization dawned on the man.

Veronica blushed and looked at Kim. "Remember that mission where Doctor D had me steal a genetic fusion device from DNAmy?"

Kim nodded. "I was sore for a few days after that thanks to you."

Veronica laughed. "You enjoyed every minute of our fight though."

The doctor cleared his throat with a smirk on his face.

Kim blushed.

"As I was saying," Veronica continued with a smile at Kim's deep red face that was utterly adorable. "I was hit by the thing when it accidentally went off. It didn't seem to do anything to me at the time, but I think it gave my eggs the ability to fuse with other eggs and create a baby." Kim and the doctor nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense." The doctor told them. "I'll expect you back in a month, Miss Possible. Call me if you have any problems between now and then."

Kim nodded kindly at the doctor and walked out hand in hand with Veronica.

Mrs. Possible was stunned when she heard the news. Kim is pregnant with a baby from another woman? The mother thought in absolute disbelief. Her mind was awash with questions, but one thing was for certain. The abomination growing inside her daughter would not see daylight. Crazed by the news, Mrs. Possible's eye started to twitch and she started to laugh like the Joker. "Kimmie…" Veronica said in urgent whisper. "…get Jasmine and get our emergency bags. We're moving to my place in Go City."

Kim nodded and ran into the house. She picked up their bags and hurriedly walked back out as Veronica kept the temporarily (At least that's what Veronica hoped for.) insane Mrs. Possible from following Kim. When Kim jumped in her car, Veronica made a dash for the passenger seat. Kim gunned her car's engine to Middleton Middle and picked up Jasmine. Then, the family fled to Go City.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	23. Pain and Loss

Chapter Twenty-three: Pain and Loss

Electronique was the happiest villain ever. Phase one went better than she expected. Part of Electronique's enhancement of the Attitudinator was two things: a timed delay for its effect and a remote link to target brainwaves. Mrs. Possible was the perfect test subject because she drove her vulnerable daughter and Veronica right into Electronique's waiting trap. While Electronique waited, she worked on her newest project. The sealed body of Drakken inside his metal sarcophagus would make the perfect raw material for her much needed muscle. After dealing with the headache of turning the majority of Team Go evil, Electronique learned her lesson. Independent muscle was too much of a risk. To that end, Electronique stole a mind control chip, a massive Tesla coil assembly, and a few other weapons to install into the system. Electronique smiled down at the monstrosity on the table before her when she was done installing all these components and freeing the joints from where Kim wielded them into frozen positions.

"Soon, my pet, you will live again, but you will be my slave."

Then, Electronique gently caressed the metal cheek as if it were a child as she continued whisper to the waiting weapon in a motherly tone. Them, Electronique turned to her computer and uploaded the Doctor Drakken's brain map and hit execute.

Kim was worried when she saw her mother act the way she did. Something was wrong with Ann Possible. Kim knew her mother would not willingly kick them out after hearing of the new baby. The woman accepted Jasmine who was basically the same without being grown in a natural womb, but why did she flip out when she heard about the new baby? The woman behaved exactly like her father which Ann told Kim she would never do. Kim gripped Veronica's hand in worry.

"I think Mom was brainwashed." Kim said with a worried look.

Veronica looked at Kim and put in her own opinion on the screwed up sitch. "…or maybe she can't handle the fact that her Kim is a grown woman and lost her marbles."

Kim shook her head. "I don't think so. She seemed very serious when I came out to her, and she told me I would never be rejected."

Veronica sighed. "What do you suggest DID happen?"

Kim tapped her chin in thought for a moment or two. Then, she sighed. "Mom was fine before we saw Electronique and only went crazy afterwards. Electronique was the last one with the Attitudinator…"

Kim trailed off with a deep frown and texted her mom. "Are you ok?"

The response came back quicker than Kim expected.

"I don't know what happened, Kimmie. I was fine one minute. The next thing I knew, all I could feel was rage toward you and Veronica. I'm so sorry!"

Kim nodded at the text. "It wasn't you, Mom. Veronica and I are going to Go City anyway. We have a mission there that just came up. I love you."

Kim put her Kimmunicator back in her pocket after she sent the text and glared at the road ahead with the fire of purpose and determination in her eyes.

Electronique smiled as she glared at the cyborg that used to be Doctor Drakken. Then, her glare melted into a sick smile as the cyborg sat up and looked at Electronique.

"What are your orders, mistress?" The monster asked her with a level tone.

Electronique smiled wider as the monster got up off its slab and joined her by the computer. "Find Shego and Kim Possible and capture them, but do not kill." Electronique told her creation with a growl.

Drakken was a little surprised that lethal force was not authorized. What's her problem? Drakken asked in his mind, unable to voice his complaint because of the compliance chip hardwired into his brain.

Electronique smiled. You will soon be mine Shego. Electronique thought with a dark smile as her servant left on his mission.

Veronica and Kim were on their way to Veronica's house in an uppity neighborhood.

Kim looked around in shock. "What are we doing here?" Kim asked in confusion as she looked around at the house and neighbors.

"My family is the founding family of this city. It's not a coincidence that my last name is 'Go'." Veronica smiled at Kim. "I thought you would have figured that out by now, Pumpkin."

Kim blushed and sighed. "I've always been focused on the mission. I've never thought of how you became as thief."

Veronica sighed. "I got tired of the publicity and the 'Hey, look at me!' Attitude of my already locally famous brothers."

Kim nodded. "I can't say I feel for you because I didn't grow up in that situation, but I have brothers of my own." Kim put a hand on Veronica's shoulder with a comforting smile as she spoke.

As they walked up to the house, Veronica smiled and looked at Kim. "Thank you, Kimmie."

When Kim, Veronica, and Jasmine walked up to the house; a familiar laugh echoed from inside it. The voice sent shivers down Jasmine and Kim's spines. Drakken wanted to smile, but his face remained expressionless. Veronica glared at Drakken and ran at the monster. Drakken raised is arm and fired at Veronica. The woman rolled and dodged the line of fire. Kim shook herself free of the terror and went on the attack with a roar. Veronica and Kim dueled with the cyborg until Drakken landed a punch to Kim's gut. The superspy staggered back. Jasmine and Veronica froze and looked at Kim in fear. Then, the sound of gushing drew all eyes to Kim's feet. The sight sent both Veronica and Jasmine into a frenzy because at Kim's feet was a sizable puddle of bright pick liquid.

"THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!" Jasmine roared before she beat the Drakken cyborg to a pulp in tears and sank to her knees.

All Veronica could do was hug the shaking girl and cry with her.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	24. Division and Restoration

Chapter Twenty-four: Restoration and Division

In a dark room somewhere, a man who shall be called Warrior watched his favorite Disney couple lose a dear unborn child. It was not his place, but Warrior had picked a name for the child, Hope. As he watched Cyborg Drakken slam a fist into Kimberly Ann Possible, a wake of horror washed over him as Kim sank to her knees, bleeding. The man watched as Jasmine attacked Drakken in a fit of rage all while Jasmine screamed.

"THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!"

Jasmine carried so much emotion in her voice that Warrior was moved to tears as he watched the scene unfold. Suddenly, Warrior found himself enraged over the taking of innocence. He went to punch the monitor where he watched but found as his fist made contact that the monitor was like a thick liquid. It rippled and bent with the force of the punch. Then, the screen extended this strange reflective liquid metal over him.

"Just like 'The Matrix'…" he mumbled before the bizarre substance pulled him into the monitor.

When Warrior woke up he looked around and saw time was frozen around him at the moment before Drakken's fist impacted against Kim. He smiled. This was a rare opportunity, and he would not let this go. Warrior punched Drakken hard enough to send the monster into the wall. Then, he set up Drakken's right fist to punch the mad scientist in the face when time resumed. As Warrior drew back his hand to bring Drakken's fist into its final position, Warrior's hand began to turn to blood as time began to slowly start back up.

"Life for life…and Hope…" Warrior mumbled as his body was completely dematerialized.

When time started again, Kim's hands flew too a guard position over her stomach, and Kim let out a grunt in preparation for the impact which never came. Instead, Kim looked up to see Drakken punching himself in the face. Kim couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Veronica was not so amused however and slammed a plasma fist into the cyborg.

"You almost killed me and Kimmie's baby, Doctor D." Veronica told him sweetly. She grabbed him by the neck and glared into his eyes. "I don't like it when people hurt those I care about, especially those who can't defend themselves."

Drakken felt fear spike in his mind. "P-please…" Drakken said in a whimper.

Veronica calmly let go of Drakken as his exosuit body clattered to the floor with eardrum shattering metallic screeching. Drakken got up and glared at Veronica, but a low slung tackle from the side courtesy of Jasmine took Drakken down before he could respond. Then, Drakken was surprised to be on his back, staring into the eyes of a very angry nine year old. Jasmine ignited her fists and punched hard enough to break though the metal housing around Drakken's head. Then, the compliance chip fell to pieces under the force of Jasmine's punch. When Drakken blinked, the girl got off of the blue man and smiled at her parents.

"He's back." Jasmine announced with a dark tone.

Then, she looked at her parents. Kim and Veronica had a silent conversation over a few seconds. Then, the pair turned back to thier daughter.

"He's all yours, Sweetheart." Kim said gently.

Jasmine turned back to Doctor D. "Rule Number One: Don't go after my family. Rule Two: There will be consequences for not following Rule One." Drakken shivered violently under Jasmine's iron gaze. Then, the girl ignited her hand and drew a light plasma cut on Drakken's left check. "Who are you working for?" Jasmine asked sweetly.

"If I tell ya, I'm a dead man."

Jasmine shook her head and slowly began to melt wires in the suit. Drakken was clearly in pain as the girl continued to cut wires. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear." Jasmine told him with a mask of apathy on her face.

Drakken's lips quivered. "Electronique only wants Shego! I swear!"

Jasmine nodded and lifted a lit finger. As she slowly approached the burned wires, Drakken became very scared. He was beyond shocked when Jasmine began using a very fine stream of plasma to fuse the burned wires back together. Jasmine noticed his look.

"I got what I needed. Now, I'm fixing what I broke." She glared at Drakken once more before the girl got to her feet. "Don't make me regret it." Jasmine told Drakken as she patted Drakken's cheek with a sweet smile.

Then, Jasmine got up and looked back at Kim and Veronica. Kim elbowed Veronica in the ribs. Veronica looked at Kim with confusion.

I told you we shouldn't have let her watch 'Good Fellas'." Kim mumbled with a frown.

Veronica sighed and shook her head. Then, she paled and looked at Kim with dread in her eyes. "We have to go see my brothers." Veronica said with a groan.

Jasmine gave the woman a concerned look with a hint of worry in her voice as she spoke. "What's wrong with my uncles?"

Veronica scowled. "They're spoiled brats."

Kim smiled. "They aren't that bad if you ignore Victor's obvious crush on me." Kim said with a shiver.

Jasmine nodded. She would have to talk to Victor before they left Go City.

Veronica sighed and looked at her family. "Let's get this over with." Veronica mumbled.

At Go Tower, Victor was the only one around when the Possible Family showed up. Victor got tunnel vision when he saw Kim but was brought out of that state when the little girl that was with Kim and Veronica used Shego's Go Team Glow!

"Great Nachos of Justice!" He exclaimed in shock.

Veronica sighed and shook her head. "We don't have time for your stupid attempts at censoring yourself!" Veronica growled. "Where's Electronique?!"

Victor blinked in surprise. "Why do you want to know, Shego? Are you planning something with her?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and threw Victor out of the chair in front of the massive monitor of their computer. "I don't have time for your interrogation. She turned Drakken into a cyborg puppet, and he almost killed our baby!"

Victor, clueless as ever, leaned over and attempted to whisper date plans into Kim's ear. Kim's face contorted in anger and disgust. Then, Kim punched him so hard the man flew into the wall opposite them and left a decent hole in the stone where he impacted.

Jasmine walked over to the dazed man and glared at him.

"What'd I do?" Victor asked in surprise.

Jasmine just shook her head. Then, the girl beckoned for Victor to follow her. Jasmine led the man into the interrogation area of Team Go's fortress. Once she closed the door to a vacant room and terminated the camera feeds inside, Jasmine looked at the man.

"You want to know why Mom rejected you, Idiot?"

Victor was confused by the question and thought, Mom? Why did the girl call Kim "Mom"?

Jasmine glared into Victor's very soul with an anger that reminded Victor of his sister for some reason. "She's taken; you bloated sack of brutish ego!"

Victor blinked in shock. "He isn't Kim's sidekick. Is he?" Jasmine stared at the man, truly stunned by the man's lack of a brain. The young girl laughed lightly to keep from strangling her uncle.

"What?" Victor asked with a dull look on his face.

Jasmine looked at the man in a combination of amusement and anger. "No wonder Mommy left you guys as soon as she could."

It finally started to come together in Victor's head. "You're telling me she's…" He trailed off, either unwilling or unable to finish that thought.

As Jasmine nodded, Victor picked up the table in a rage and threw it at the door. Jasmine screamed and hurried back to her parents as fast as she could.

Jasmine ran into the main room with her face marred by fear. Kim and Veronica looked at the girl. "W-we have to go now!" Jasmine pleaded.

Kim's brow furrowed in anger. "Hego!" Kim growled.

Veronica put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I'll handle Victor. Get Jasmine and get back to the car."

Kim looked at Veronica in confusion and a bit of anger. "…but-!"

Veronica looked Kim in the eyes. "I almost lost you and the baby once today, Kimmie. Go, damn it!"

Kim nodded, and together Jasmine and Kim retreated.

Without having to worry about her daughter or girlfriend, Veronica turned her full attention to her brother. "What's your major malfunction, numb nuts?!" Veronica growled in a fury at her brother.

The man just growled and threw a punch which Veronica quickly dodged.

"So Kimmie chose me and not you, that's no reason to try and kill our daughter!" Veronica said as her fists flared to life.

Victor charged with a yell as Veronica rolled her eyes and leaped over the attempted steamroll with ease. Victor then sent Veronica flying with a haymaker to the face. Veronica rolled and wiped the blood from her busted lip. Veronica looked at the blood on her hand and smile.

So, that's how you want to play? Veronica thought as she focused her anger on her right fist until it blazed white with heat. Then, Veronica laid Victor out cold with that scorching fist to his groin. With Victor down for the count; Veronica walked to the car, got in, and sighed with relief.

"Next stop: Electronique's Lair." Kim said with a firm expression.

Veronica nodded and said, "I took care of Victor, Kimmie. He won't hit on you or ask you out again."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	25. Attempted Capture

Chapter Twenty-five: Attempted Capture

Betty Director sat at her desk and watched a video feed from Shego's house. Veronica Go was not acting like a criminal as of late, and Betty made it her mission to find out why. Crime was like a drug. The high was something not easily replaced or conquered. Betty was about to drift off to sleep in boredom when she heard the door open and sat up in shock at the sight that walked in front of the camera. There one Shego's left was Kim Possible and in the raven haired woman's arms was a child of about nine years old. Betty looked at the scene in stunned silence for a few moments. Then, she saw something that truly haunted the director. Veronica smiled and put the young girl down. Then, she started singing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. Kim walked up to Veronica and joined her.

The director's eyes were drawn to Kim's midsection. Her stomach was slightly rounder than normal. The director had a harrowing thought. _Is Kim pregnant?!_ Betty glared at the screen. "It seems you've finally had a psychotic break, Veronica." Betty said somewhat sadly. She punched a button on her desk to activate her intercom. "Will Du, I need you to assemble a strike team. We move on Shego's house ASAP."

"Right away, Director." The man said with the official tone he always used.

Kim and Veronica walked into the living room of Veronica's house, and Kim couldn't help but smile.

"This is great, Veronica." Kim said happily as she walked around the house.

Jasmine was especially wound up, ran around the house like a version of Flash, and looked into each room quickly.

"I found my room!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs before she disappeared into the room.

Kim giggled at the girl's excitement and was amazed when the girl handed Veronica a near perfect drawing of the room from the point of view of the door. The only difference was the room in the drawing had all of Jasmine's things in their proper places across the room. Veronica grinned at the drawing. Then, she looked at Kim.

"She gets the OCD and advanced planning from you, Kimmie."

Kim blushed in response, and the parents left Jasmine to her work.

When Jasmine was about to enter the living room and rejoin her parents after organizing her room to satisfactory standards, the girl froze and glared at the front door while she dropped into a crouching fighting stance.

"Someone's coming." She told them just before the helicopters could be heard by Veronica and Kim.

"What would GJ…" Kim trailed off and looked at Jasmine. "Hide." The superspy ordered as she saw the shadow of soldiers coming up to the front walk.

Kim crouched, ready for a fight. The agents burst through to door and pointed their weapons at Kim and Veronica angrily. "I want to speak to Doctor Director." Kim growled with a glare.

The soldiers parted at the mention of their head and Betty Director walked up the cleared lane between the soldiers.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Possible?" Betty asked with a serious look in her eyes. "You break into my fiancée's house, and you ask ME what the problem is?!"

This took the Head of GJ for a loop. "Come again?" The older woman asked in confusion to try and make sense of what Kim Possible told her.

"Stop harassing us!" Kim growled as her hands began to glow threateningly at the woman. "I'm happy with Veronica and Jasmine." Kim looked at her belly for a split second.

The older woman noticed and gently said, "Ron's the father. Isn't he?"

Before Kim could stop herself, the girl struck the female Nick Fury in anger.

"I'm sure you have tabs on Ron, too. He's about to be a father in his own right without me, and Ron is too damn loyal to cheat. That's without including his major fear of Veronica and what she would do to him if he in fact got me knocked up because that would have to come about by rape and ONLY by rape. Ron is a great friend but confidence enough to knock me up against my will? Hell no! I could kick his ass even if he wasn't everything I described before." Kim growled.

"Kimmie, remember your blood pressure." Veronica warned with slight worry in her voice.

Kim nodded and tried to relax.

Betty blinked in surprise at the concern Veronica showed for Kim and, by extension, the unborn child inside her. _Veronica never shows concern for others. What's going on here?!_

The fast paced footsteps of a little girl drew the attention of the men and Betty as Jasmine ran up to Betty with a glare that reminded her of Kim, and the woman had to do a double take.

"Who are you?"

Jasmine glared harder at Betty. "What do you care? All you want to do is haul Mommy to the Klink and throw away the key!" Jasmine growled as tears streamed down the girl's face.

Betty knelt to be eye-level with Jasmine, but the girl's glare didn't falter. If anything, the expression grew in intensity. "The person you call 'Mommy' is a bad woman. She kidnapped you and convinced you she was your mother."

Jasmine's glare hit irate when Betty said "mother". "SHE'S my Mother." Jasmine gestured to Kim. Then, she gestured to Veronica. "SHE'S my Mommy! I was created by a blue bad man. Mom and Mommy both took me in and gave me a family."

The girl's body became covered in a thin layer of green flickering plasma. Betty's eyes grew wide at the sight of this strange girl using plasma like her claimed Mommy.

"Fall back! Move! MOVE!" Betty ordered.

Jasmine's face contorted in rage for a split second as the plasma licked around her but didn't bother the girl. Then, the pissed daughter of Kim Possible and Veronica Go screamed angrily and released pint up plasma. The blast was more focused than Veronica's control of her powers at nine. It severely burned the men and Betty but left the house, Kim, and Veronica.

"That…" Jasmine's shoulders rose and fell with her heavy breathing as the girl stared at the GJ vehicles in her remaining anger. "…was a warning, ma'am. Don't try again."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	26. Preparing for a Fight

Chapter Twenty-Six: Preparing for a Fight

Seven months after Veronica, Kim, and Jasmine moved to Go City, Kim was basically out of the freelance hero business because of the coming baby. She sat on the couch and patted her fairly large baby bump and sighed.

"Sometimes, you're more trouble than you are worth." She mumbled as she looked down at the growing girl inside her as Veronica massaged Kim's swollen ankles.

Veronica smiled. "Kimmie, come on. She's not that bad." Kim smiled as Veronica stopped massaging Kim's ankles with a smirk, crawled over Kim to her face, and kissed her gently.

Jasmine giggled. "I can't wait to have a little sister!" The girl said happily as she looked up at Veronica and Kim.

Kim smiled. "Honey, can you set out the plates for Grandma, Grandpa, and the Tweebs?"

Jasmine made a face at the mention of the Tweebs. "Mommy, do they have to come? Last time, they tried to destroy my room with their latest failed experiment."

Kim sighed. They spent a month rebuilding Jasmine's room after the "improper fuel mixture" explosion.

Veronica shook her head at Jasmine. "Jazz, honey, I promise, none of their experiments will be allowed in the house." Veronica assured the girl as Jasmine went to tend about setting the table for their guests.

When the guests arrived, James looked around the house in shock.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Jasmine said as she swamped the man in a hug.

Anne concerned herself with checking on her daughter. "How are Mom and Baby?" The woman asked with a kind smile as Kim sat up and returned the smile.

"No problems so far, but she has been less active lately." Kim told Anne with a hint of worry in her voice.

Anne nodded. "That makes sense. She's starting to get a little big for her room." Anne told her daughter with a comforting smile.

Kim smiled and looked up as Veronica called, "Supper's ready!"

Kim got up slowly and waddled to the dining room. When Anne reached to steady Kim, the strawberry brunette shrugged off the assist.

"I can get it, Mom, but thank you." Kim said kindly as they sat down at a table piled with food: steak, backed potatoes, salad, and for dessert a chilled banana pudding.

As the family started to eat, the Tweebs went nuts over Kim's...size.

"Boys..." James said with a no nonsense look on his face. The Tweebs retreated quickly, but as they did, Kim grimaced and held her stomach.

"Something's...wrong." Kim said in gasp.

Veronica looked at Anne. "Call the hospital."

Anne nodded and quickly dialed as James helped Veronica get Kim in the car.

The Tweebs paled at the sight as Jasmine began to get scared.

"Premature..." She mumbled as she started going through the possibilities.

When Kim was wheeled into the ER, things got interesting. "My wife is in premature labor." Veronica growled at the attending nurse at the desk.

The woman gave Veronica a sideways glance.

"What the Hell? Do you have cotton in your ears?! Get someone from Labor and Delivery down here NOW!"

The poor attending nurse was finally drawn to action. "Yes, ma'am!" She snapped Veronica a crisp salute and hurried off.

A few seconds later, Kim was wheeled back. When Veronica started to follow, a burly male nurse got in her way.

"I'm sorry. Husbands are only allowed back with their wives.

Veronica gave the man a deadly glare and broke into a sprit at Kim's cries of pain.

Kim screamed, "Veronica!"

The green woman picked up the man by the collar when he once again tried to stop her, gave Jasmine a silent order to stay in the waiting room, and threw the nurse to the side before she sprinted off after Kim's gurney.

In the delivery room, Kim was in blinding pain as fear overwhelmed the point of pain at the moment.

Kim was vaguely aware as the door crashed open and Veronica's voice ripped through the room: "Kimmie, I'm here."

Those words came with Veronica's comforting grip on Kim's left hand. After roughly five hours, Kim felt the pain suddenly stop.

A terrifying thought screamed through Kim's mind as silence gripped the delivery room. _WHY ISN'T SHE CRYING?!_

Veronica watched as a team of doctors rushed in as the doctor who delivered the baby called a Code Blue, and the child was rushed to the NICU.

"Where's my baby?!" Kim demanded.

The doctor removed his stethoscope and draped it around his neck with a long sigh. "Your daughter's lungs haven't had time to develop, so she can't breathe on her own yet."

Kim looked at the doctor. "Brain damage?" She asked with as much calmness as she could muster.

"It's too early to tell." The doctor said with another sigh.

Veronica gripped Kim's hand gently. "She's a fighter, Kim. Don't worry."

When the rest of the family was allowed to go back and see Kim, Anne tried to comfort her daughter.

"They probably got to her fast enough, Kimmie Cub."

Kim let a small smile pass her lips as Jasmine jumped up.

"Hello, Mom." She said as she hugged Kim tightly. "It will be alright. You'll see."

At that moment, the doctor walked in the room. "Please let Miss Possible get some rest." He said kindly.

Veronica walked up to the doctor. "Our daughter is fighting for her life, and you want Kimmie to sleep?!"

The man scratched the back of his head as Veronica's glare intensified. "Preliminary scans show damage to the right motor cortex and balance center. Be prepared for a…slow, wheelchair-bound girl, but there is always the option to let her go peacefully."

Kim, Veronica, and Jasmine gave the man a deadly unified glare. "I don't think so. With all due respect, doctor, we will fight."

Jasmine lit her hand and smiled. "Anything's possible for a Possible."

 **Please Read and Review. This was a pain in the ass to go back and clean up, so it will be unlikely of the sequel to get the same treatment.**


End file.
